Requests
by Pilyarquitect
Summary: I started on Tumblr the make writing requests chance based on a phrases list I published, I thought it would be fun to publish those writings here too (they're Spanish or English) Inicie en Tumblr la posibilidad de hacer peticiones de escritos en base a una lista de frases que publiqué, pensé que sería divertido publicar dichos escritos aquí también (estan en castellano o inglés)
1. Prompt list

**My own Angst/Fluff Prompt List **

**Soooo I decided to make an experiment. Here you have a prompt list, and I'll try to write a oneshot with the sentence you request to me. You've to chose a sentence, characters from a fandom (Preferably: Ducktales, Asterix, TMNT, Merlin from BBC TV show, Detective Conan, Phineas & Ferb… I'll let you know it I didn't watch anything of this fandom), You can also chose the language between: Spanish, English or Catalan. I'll be waiting your requests, so have fun friends! **

1\. "I need you."

2\. "You're family"

3\. "What happened to your hand(s)?"

4\. "You shouldn't have gone by yourself."

5\. "Did you hear that?"

6\. "I care about you"

7\. "I love you, no matter what."

8\. "Would you just listen to me for two seconds?"

9\. "I don't wanna talk about it."

10\. "Do you hate me?"

11\. "Get out of my way!"

12\. "I think you're forgetting something…"

13\. "I'll take you home."

14\. "Your laugh is so adorable."

15\. "I trust you, do you trust me?"

16\. "I'm trying to cheer you up."

17\. "If you make any noise, they'll find us. So be quiet."

18\. "I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you."

19\. "Go home."

20\. "I will find you."

21\. "What did you just say to me?"

22\. "I'm here if you need to talk."

23\. "Of course I trust you."

24\. "Why are you doing this?"

25\. "I will fight you."

26\. "Can I get you something?"

27\. "If they mess with you, they're messing with me."

28\. "Where would you like to start?"

29\. "You think you can handle it?"

30\. "I don't want to hurt you."

31\. "Something's not right…"

32\. "I need to know if you're okay or not."

33\. "I want the truth."

34\. "Don't test me."

35\. "This place is a mess."

36\. "Let's go for a walk."

37\. "You don't need to worry about me."

38\. "Are you listening to me?"

39\. "You're not giving me much of a choice."

40\. "At least we have this fire to keep us warm."

41\. "Well now I'm all wet."

42\. "You can't expect me to stay behind."

43\. "What's that smell?"

44\. "You can't save everyone."

45\. "Sometimes you have to think of yourself as a priority."

46\. "It's good to see you."

47\. "You're not making any sense."

48\. "There are some things you're just going to have to let go."

49\. "I know you're scared"

50\. "You're not making this any easier."

51\. "I'll never stop caring about you."

52\. "It's not safe here"

53\. "You think that this is easy for me?"

54\. "Maybe we shouldn't…"

55\. "I'm not jealous!"

56\. "It's so good to see your face."

57\. "Need a hand?"

58\. "Is that blood?"

59\. "Don't say another word."

60\. "Thanks for nothing."

61\. "Can you keep a secret?"

62\. "I think it's time for you to go to bed."

63\. "I think your hair looks just fine."

64\. "It's okay to cry"

65\. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."

66\. "Don't make me regret this."

67\. "You're not scared of the dark, are you?"

68\. "I can't say I'm surprised."

69\. "I think I'm in trouble."

70\. "I need you to do something for me."

71\. "You always find a way to surprise me."

72\. "There's always another way."

73\. "You know more than you're telling me."

74\. "I wanted to apologize"

75\. "Why didn't you tell me?"

76\. "You're not alone, I'm right here."

77\. "Isn't that illegal?"

78\. "I hope you can forgive me."

79\. "You need to control your temper."

80\. "No one is perfect"

81\. "You should sit down."

82\. "Why are you being so difficult?"

83\. "Another sleepless night, huh?"

84\. "How could I forget?"

85\. "I'll be with you the whole time."

86\. "We'll just see about that."

87\. "I didn't wanna wake you up."

88\. "Can't we talk about this?"

89\. "I'm not leaving."

90\. "I'm only here to help."

91\. "You look beautiful in the moonlight."

92\. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

93\. "Don't make me tape your mouth shut."

94\. "You should close the door."

95\. "Let me know if anything goes wrong."

96\. "This is hard for me too."

97\. "I shouldn't be here, but…"

98\. "I think you should rest for the time being."

99\. "Have you lost your mind?"

100\. "How did you know where to find me?"

**This is the Prompt list I put on Tumblr, if you want you can send me a PM and ask for a request here, just do as I say at the begining.**


	2. 9 No quiero hablar de eso

**9\. "I don't wanna talk about it."**

Scrooge was sitting in his office. He was waiting for Donald, he wanted to talk with him, to... understand what exactly happened to his nephew and how he ended in an isolate island instead of being in the cruise where he was supposed to be. How could this even happen? Scrooge even received a voice message from Donald, and he assumed that the lad was enjoying his vacation, not suffering in a place like that.

A knock at his door got him out of his thoughts.

"Enter" said the old duck.

The door opened slowly and Donald entered in the space.

"Hi uncle Scrooge, did you wanted to talk with me?" he asked. Scrooge nodded and answered:

"Yes lad, please, sit down"

The youngest duck obeyed and once Donald sit, scrooge asked:

"Now nephew, please tell me, what happened?"

"What?" asked Donald with confused voice.

Scrooge whispered and he asked again:

"I mean, how did you ended in that isolate island where the others found you?"

Donald looked down, to the floor, and he answered:

"I… I don't wanna talk about it"

Oh curse me kilts, this duck… Scrooge tried to keep himself calmed, he didn't want to start an argument with his nephew, not when he was trying to help him. With this thought in mind, Scrooge talked again:

"Lad, I'm… trying to understand what happened"

Without looking up, the duck repeat:

"I said I don't wanna talk about it"

Scrooge could feel that he was starting to lose his patience.

"Oh, come on Donald, don't be stubborn and explain me"

The youngest duck looked up at him with an angry face and said:

"There's no need, I know none of you even realised I was disappeared, why should I even explain you?"

_Oh, that hurt_, but Scrooge didn't want his nephew to notice it, so instead of apologize, he answered:

"You remember that the cruise was absolutely without contact, do you? We didn't even suspect you never took it, so, how could you even expect us to knew what happened to you?"

Donald narrowed his eyes and with loud voice he exclaimed:

"The cruise was only for a month! I've been away much more time than that!"

Scrooge narrowed his eyes too and with louder voice than Donald, he screamed:

"We thought you wanted to be more time there! We really thought you were enjoying those vacations that you totally deserved!"

Donald looked surprised at his uncle's last words more than that, he seemed to feel shame for what he said to him and he looked away unable to keep contact eye with him. Scrooge took a deep breath; this isn't how it wanted the things to go. After feel he was calmed enough, the old duck tried again with a _very_ patient voice:

"Look lad, I'm trying to help you okay? Now can you explain why didn't you even take the cruise?"

Donald stood in silence for a few moments and finally, he answered:

"I… saw the Spear"

Now was Scrooge's time to be surprised, in fact, he could only ask:

"What?"

Donald looked at him and with shaking voice he explained:

"I was waiting for the bus and I saw the Spear of Selene landing, I couldn't believe it, I couldn't believe I would be able to see Della again, so I run there, I tried to find her, and I ended taking myself off with the rocket and crashing into the moon"

After that, the youngest duck explained how he was taken prisoner, how Penumbra helped him to scape, how both found about Lunaris plan to conquer Earth, he talked about how this moonlander threated him to hurt his family, specially the kids, how he tried to advise them about Lunaris plans (to Scrooge the voice mail made more much sense then) and he ended his story telling how he took Lunaris transport prototype to come back to Earth but got stuck on that uninhabited island.

"Oh, my poor Donald" said Scrooge when his nephew ended his story, all this suffering and none of them knew about it. The oldest duck stand up and made something that he usually don't do, he hugged his nephew.

Donald seemed surprised at first, but he accepted his uncle hug. Once they got separated, Scrooge said with honestly voice:

"Donald, I'm so sorry for what happened to you lad, if I'd just had any idea about this, I'd instantly started a search over the world just to find you"

"Don't lie" said Donald with joking voice and a smile in his face.

Scrooge laughed and he answered with a smile too:

"Oh, you think I'm lying? We're family, and we help each other, no matter what"

"I know" said Donald with convinced voice.

Scrooge laughed again and then he remembered something.

"Donald…"

Donald cocked his head.

"Yes uncle Scrooge?"

Scrooge took another breath and then he asked:

"The lads told me that you had a melon with you when they crashed in the island, can you explain me that?"

Donald looked surprised with the mention of his melon and becoming a little nervous, he answered:

"Oh… well… that's a story for another day"

And just finish saying that, the sailor dressed duck ran away from the office, leaving Scrooge with a shocked face.

* * *

**If any of you're interested on ask for a request too you can search for me on Tumblr ** pilyarquitect and ask for it too. I'll do it as soon as possible


	3. 18 I just wanted you to know that I appr

**18\. "I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you."**

From the window of his room, Louie looked at his uncle, he was sitting on his boat totally unaware that there was someone watching him. Louie felt terrible. His brothers and himself were so overwhelmed with their mother return from the moon that they totally forgot their uncle, the person who raised them up, completely alone for almost ten years.

Louie sighed closing his eyes, after those past months, he felt as the worst person in the world, he forgot his own family, and why? Because he was obsessed on be rich, to become the richest duck in the world. And what happened when his wish become true? A cursed creature pursuit him, tried to kill him, Owlson quit and he destroyed the satellites around the world, giving Lunaris and the moonlanders the chance to conquer the Earth. What a great action for the richest duck in the world.

Fortunately, all what happened that day, made both, Scrooge and himself to learn an important lesson, humility, be able to recognize your own mistakes, and also, Louie learned the importance of the hard work. How ironic. He wasn't able to learn this in ten years, seeing how his uncle worked, harder than anyone, to give to his brothers and himself, the best life he could give. How stupid! Uncle Donald was a hero, and Louie never saw this… until now.

And his uncle… he was stranded in an uninhabited island who knows for how much time, completely alone… there's no way the melon could be real company, and without anyone knowing it. Thinking deeper on this, after the moonvasion, after finding uncle Donald on that island, after saving the Earth, uncle Donald discovered the truth, that any of them knew he was missing. Since this moment his uncle… he… seemed to be very distant from his family, like if he wasn't feeling part of it. Could this be real? Could his uncle think that if any of them considered him part of the family? That's ridiculous, obviously ridiculous, but… could it be?

Louie sighed again he could maybe… investigate and try to figure out how his uncle was feeling and maybe… try to help? Oh phooey, Huey was the best with these stuffs, but the eldest brother was out on a Woodchuck camp, and he couldn't help, what a lucky duck. And Dewey? No, he wasn't even a good option, he's not the best handling this kind of feelings.

Welp, it seemed that all was in his hands, he knew that he had to do this for himself, so, with this idea in mind, the youngest triplet walked to his uncle boat, he took a deep breath and then he walked into the boat.

"Uncle Donald?" asked when he saw the adult duck.

Donald turn around to see his youngest nephew there and a little worried that something was wrong, he asked:

"Louie? What happens?"

The green dressed boy raised his arms and quickly he answered:

"N-nothing, I just… was wondering if you'd let me be here with you, can I?"

Donald relaxed instantly and answered:

"Of course, you can, no needn't to ask that, you and your brothers are always very welcome here"

Louie approached to his uncle and sit down on a chair next to him. After a few moments in silence, he started to say:

"Uncle Donald…"

"Yes?" said the adult duck looking at him.

Louie sighed, why was he so nervous? Trying to look to another direction, the youngest triplet asked with low voice:

"How do you feel with all the thing that mom is back?"

Donald looked obviously surprised, he didn't expect this question, not now, not from Louie. Thinking in what answer, the older duck said:

"I… am… happy… I-I really missed her all those years-"

"This is not what I mean" said Louie suddenly cutting him.

Donald closed his beak looking at his young nephew for a several seconds and then he just said:

"I don't understand what you're trying to say Louie"

Louis sighed again. Why was that so difficult?

"Do you feel replaced now that she's here again?" asked the boy. He hated be so direct, but honestly, he didn't had time to make a scheme about all of this.

He looked at his uncle and he wasn't surprised when he had his eyes opened in shock and as fast as he could, he answered:

"What?! Of course, not… well… maybe… a little bit"

Louie suspected about the cause that made his uncle feel like this and he exposed it saying:

"Is this because we didn't know you were stranded in that island? I'm sorry uncle Donald"

Donald shocked his head and taking his nephew on his arms he said:

"Louie there's no need to apologize, you thought I was on a cruise"

Louie looked away, that wasn't an excuse, they should've notice that something was wrong when after a month his uncle didn't come back, he wasn't the kind of person that liked be separate from his family for a long time, not this duck.

"But the cruise was just for a month, and you've been missing much more time than that-" explained Louie trying to prove to his uncle that they should realize something happened to him when he didn't came back after a month.

"Louie…" started to say Donald, but Louie cut him saying:

"Look, I'm sorry that you're not feeling part of the family" aaaaaaand, the price for the less subtle duck was for Louie duck. Funny thing, considering that supposedly he was the most subtle of the triplet.

Donald eyes were opened again with surprise, and as fast as he could, he asked:

"What? Where did you get that I don't feel part of the family?"

Louie sighed one more time and then, honestly, he answered:

"I… I don't know, I imagined that, you spend a lot of time here, it seems that you're avoiding us"

Donald looked away, and Louie had the feeling that he was feeling guilty for what the young duck just said. Then with shaking voice, Donald admitted:

"Oh… that… I'm sorry… I just… thought you wanted more time with Della, she's your mom, you know"

"Yes, she's our mom, but she didn't raise us, you did" said Louie in response to his uncle words.

Donald looked at his nephew and said:

"She didn't had the chance to do it"

Okay, that was taking a different way that Louie wanted, so he changes his words, and said:

"I know, I don't want to blame her, I just came for another reason"

"What reason?" asked Donald with confused voice.

Louie smiled and answered:

"I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you"

Donald also smiled and hug his nephew.

"Oh Louie"

Louie also hug his uncle and at the same time he said:

"You know uncle Donald? You're the best uncle ever, and you're a truly hero, I love you"

Donald's smile grow up bigger and he said then:

"I love you too Louie"

**This was the second request**


	4. 88 Can't we talk about this?

**88\. "Can't we talk about this?"**

Della entered her brother's boat, she'd searched for him throughout the mansion, but she didn't find him, so she supposed that her twin would be in his apparently "new house". Ironic considering that it was next to a large and luxurious mansion. But Donald was always quite independent with these issues, preferring to manage things himself instead of asking for help, how stubborn!

Upon entering the boat, she heard a noise coming from where the woman supposed should be her brother's room, so, without hesitation, she headed over there and knocked on the door.

"Donald? Can I come in?" asked the woman, opening the door a little, from inside the space, the other duck exclaimed:

"Della? what do you want?"

Della opened the door further and entering the room began to say:

"I wanted-"

But she was cut when she tripped and fell face down. When she got up and looked around. After seeing that everything was scattered on the floor, she asked:

"Hey, what is all this mess?"

Donald looked surprised and then he answered:

"Well I was... doing spring cleaning"

Della looked at her twin and then she said:

"We are in September Donald"

The sailor dressed duck narrowed his eyes and with annoyed voice he replied:

"Oh well then it's Autumn cleaning satisfied?"

Donald seemed angry, and Della didn't want argue with him, not now, so trying to sound calm and quiet, she said:

"What? No, wait, don't be like that Donnie, I didn't mean to mess with you"

Still looking at her with narrowed eyes, the other duck asked:

"So[pof1] , what have you come to?"

Della took a deep breath and answered:

"I ... wanted to see how were you after ... you know, everything"

Donald opened his eyes with surprise and looking away, he just said:

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks."

"Are you sure? How did you feel being trapped on that island?" asked the woman again.

Donald clenched his hands into fists and talking with clearly forced voice, he answered:

"I said I'm fine, thanks"

Donald was avoiding the situation, what a surprise, but Della didn't want lo leave her brother, not before talking with him, so she replied:

"Oh, come on Donald"

The duck stared at her and shouted:

"I'm fine!"

Okay, if Donald wanted to fight, fine, but nothing could stop Della Duck. The woman narrowed her eyes and said with annoyed voice:

"Can't we talk about this?"

This question made Donald freeze in his place, looking at her sister confused. She seemed to be asking why was she so interested in talk with him.

Della closed her eyes and after a several deep breaths, she explained:

"Look, maybe I am the only person who understand what you went through, I spent ten years in the lunar desert thinking I was alone, fighting monsters-"

"That wouldn't have happened if you hadn't taken The Spear of Selene!" interrupted Donald. But Della didn't get impressed for her brother's attempt to avoid again the talk, this was about Donald, not about she.

Della looked at her brother and yelled:

"Do you think I expected any of this to happen? Do you think I didn't want to be here watching my children grow up? I thought of them, of Uncle Scrooge and of you every day for as long as I was trapped. My... only wish was to return home"

Donald softened his features and with embarrassed voice, he said:

"I understand it. When I saw the spear landing, all I could think about was that I would see you again, but then happened what happened…"

Della couldn't do nothing but laugh a little and then she said:

"Yes, our bad luck huh brother?"

Donald laughed a little too and looking at his sister, he explained:

"Yes… when I crashed on the island I had nothing, there were no resources to make even a raft, that wood was of poor quality, honestly, it was awful, the worse wood I've ever seen. Besides, the strong currents always dragged me back there, but I never gave up, my only longing was to return..."

"To home" completed Della with a genuine smile. Donald nodded and added to that:

"Yes, to home with my family"

Della stepped closer to her twin and then she said

"We both have been through a lot, having to face the danger completely alone, but that is over, now we are together, we are back, and we are a team again and whatever that would happen, we'll face it as a family"

"I couldn't agree more with you, sister"

Both twins hugged. Oh, how missed Della her brother hugs. When both separated from the hug, Della looked at him with a genuine smile she was plenty of happy, except for a little detail:

"Hey Donald I've a question, what were you looking for? Because I think all this disorder was because you were looking for something, weren't you?"

Donald seemed surprised again and looking away, he admitted with embarrassed voice:

"I... was looking for... my... friend"

Della opened her eyes in surprise before asking:

"Your friend?"

Donald nodded and talking with sad voice he explained to his sister:

"Sometimes I forget that he was eaten between Fethry and Gladstone"

Della realized who was talking Donald about, but she needed a confirmation, so she asked:

"Do you mean that melon?"

"The one you kicked" answered Donald looking at her sister with an angry expression again. Della narrowed her eyes and answered to his twin saying:

"Donald was just a melon"

"He helped me to not go crazy!" yelled Donald in response to his sister words.

Della felt terrible instantly, she should know better, it's true that she sent transmissions to Earth, but if it wasn't because she had the picture with uncle Scrooge, Donald and she with her sons, she'd probably become crazy long time ago.

"Oh, Donald I'm sorry" said Della sadly.

Donald shocked his head and said:

"How could you know?"

Suddenly, he laughed a little bit and looking at his sister he asked:

"You know? It's funny, because the melon's form, reminded me a roommate from college"

Della opened her eyes with surprise and with shocked voice, she asked:

"Your roommate? Wait, you mean that mouse? What was his name?"

"Mouse, Mickey Mouse" answered Donald with a big smile in his beak. Della laughed and then she said:

"It is true! I remember you saying you didn't like anything that was petulant, self-centered…"

Donald seemed a little offended and then he said:

"It was before I met him better! We became good friends at the end"

Della smiled and with honestly voice she answered:

"I know"

Della moved to leave the room, but before do that, she looked at her brother again and with a big smile in her beak, she said:

"Well, look on the bright side, you already have an anecdote to tell him the next time you see him"


	5. 37 You don't need to worry about me

**37\. "You don't need to worry about me."**

Huey moved around the room, taking all what he thought he could need for his trip, he was trying, really hard to ignore his youngest brother, who was also in the room trying to get something from him.

Huey'd to expect that, his brother was really good discovering when he was trying to hide something… actually, it wasn't difficult for anyone to discover when he was trying to hide something, he was an awful liar. Just remember what happened with Tenderfeet.

But this time was different, Huey couldn't let Louie know what was going on, he just… couldn't. He wasn't sure, but there was a great possibility that he… all his family could be watched… for F.O.W.L. Huey was aware of that and he couldn't let any of them to know that, _they told him_.

Huey shocked his head, if he didn't think about it he wouldn't have to try to hide it…

"Are you sure that you're fine?" asked Louie

"Of course, I'm sure Louie, I'm fine, I'm completely fine" it was a liar of course, he was anxious, he knew, but he couldn't do anything to help it, he was trapped.

Huey closed his eyes and could feel his breath becoming faster. Why couldn't Louie just leave him alone? Talking about his brother, the youngest duckling was looking at him with arched eyebrow and his arms crossed, obviously he wasn't believing him. And he proved that when he said:

"Huey, you're sweating, literally, sorry bro, but we're almost in winter, people usually don't sweat like you're sweating right now in the season"

Oh, great, maybe Louie thought he was sick, instead of be hiding something. Well it could be an emergency exit for him, play with the idea that his young brother formed, even knowing he's absolutely wrong.

With this idea in mind, the eldest brother sighed and said:

"Louie, I'm not sick if this is what you mean, besides, this trip is really important for me, I can't stay home I've to go" he really wanted to go there because he was afraid the his family could discover what he discovered and was being threaten for.

Fortunately Huey was right when he realized that Louie thought he was trying to hide that he was sick, because the youngest triplet looked at him with a worried face and asked:

"Oh you mean more important than your own life?"

_Keep playing dumb, Louie can't discover it_. Huey looked at the young brother even if it was for the wrong reasons, his nervous were real, and they were doing a great job to convince Louie that he was sick and was trying to act like if he wasn't. raising his hand, he said with a little angry voice:

"What? Haha don't be ridiculous, why do you think that?"

Louie narrowed his eyes and answered:

"Because your putting dirty clothes in your bag"

_Oh, come on! Really?_ Okay, that's fine, this only convinced more Louie, in fact that was a good thing then. Huey took a deep breath and looking at his brother he said the first thing that came to his mind:

"This… this is because you're distracting me"

_What a stinky excuse!_ And Louie sure thought the same when he replied:

"You know this isn't true, this is because you're sick admit it"

Huey put an angry face and answered to his brother with a hard voice:

"I'm not sick Louie"

The youngest brother seemed to be angry too, because with annoyed voice he said:

"You know that anyone can discover really fast when you're lying, don't you? And I'm more than sure that you're lying"

Huey looked away, Louie was right, but… he could do nothing, they forced him to keep the secret, if he talked, his family would die, he's to protect them, at any cost.

Huey sighed, he knew his brother was trying to help him, but he also was trying to help him, Huey was sure that the only way to be free was finding the way to stop F.O.W.L.'s conspiracy against his family.

He looked at his little brother, he just wanted him to be safe. He felt his beak shaking, in fact, all his body was shaking. He took several deep breaths to calm himself and then looking at his brother at the eyes, he said:

"You don't need to worry about me"

Louie put a worried face and started to say:

"But Huey-"

But Huey interrupted him saying in his place:

"Louie please stop, I must go, I'll see you in a couple days"

And before Louie could say anything else, Huey run away with his bag, he had to leave before he or anyone else could discover the truth. The little duckling left the mansion without say goodbye to anyone. As fast as he was away as fast his family would be safe, at least for now.

Huey walked through the streets to the Woodchuck reunion local. At least, do something that he loves could be a good distraction for him in those moments. Suddenly a hand was on his shoulder and Huey instantly got freeze. The hand in his shoulder forced him to move, away from the streets, away from the prying eyes.

Huey was terrified, he had a good idea about what was going on. The person who was behind him, lead the duckling to an alley, where nobody could saw them. The mysterious figure let Huey go and the boy instantly turned around to face this person, a rooster with a kind of metal beak instead of a normal one.

The red dressed duck was terrified and he could feel his entire body shaking… badly. The rooster looked at him intimidatingly and then he said:

"I thought we had a deal little one, do you want your family dead?"

Huey opened his eyes in horror. No! He'd prefer to suffer a hundred years than see his family die. Breathing really fast, the boy said:

"N-no p-please, I-I-I didn't say a-anything, I swear!"

The rooster crossed his arms and still with the intimidating look, he said:

"But they suspect about you, maybe we weren't clear enough. Perhaps, taking one of your brothers out of the map, the green one for example…"

The duckling felt his panic grow up and with shaking voice he said:

"No! I-I won't say anything, t-they won't know about you, I promise! But, please, don't hurt him"

The metal beak man smiled with cruelty and before leave he talked with sinister voice:

"It'd be better for you to keep your promise or the consequences would be…catastrophic"

Huey's eyes were totally opened, he was petrified and his blood felt like ice, he saw the rooster leave the place and when he disappeared Huey felt the gravity pushing him. He fallen and started to sob uncontrollably, if he didn't do anything soon, he didn't know how much long he'd resist.


	6. 14 Your laugh is adorable

**14\. "Your laugh is adorable"**

Della was still trying to adapt that she was back on Earth and not still on the Moon. But taking care that she was ten years there, it was… normal that it was taking time to her to adapt again to live with her feet (one of them made of metal) on the ground.

Della missed a lot of thing from her home, the trees, the animals, eat and drink, she would not miss Gyro's black licorice gum. The taste of this gum was awful! How could someone like black licorice? Wait… actually… Donald liked black licorice, welp, nobody is perfect.

One of the things that she loved to most, now she was back, was the chance she had now to spend time with her kids. She regret herself that she couldn't see them grow up, but now she was there, and she was decided to spent all the time possible with them. Every one of them.

Right now, she just came back from an adventure with Dewey. An amazing adventure that teach her an important lesson about how to give self-confidence to her children. Della was walking to her room when she saw Huey carrying his Woodchuck uniform on his hands.

AWWW how many memories came to her mind seeing her kid dressed like that. Wait, that gave her an idea.

"Huey, where are you going with that, honey?" she asked to him.

Huey looked up at her and with a tiny smile in his face, he answered:

"I've a parent-kid trip starting tomorrow, I'm getting all what I need"

Della's eyes opened in surprise, what a great new! This could be her perfect chance to build bonds with her eldest son! With this thinking on mind, the adult duck smiled and plenty of joy she asked:

"A parent-kid trip? Awesome! Do you mind if... I come with you?"

Huey's eyes opened with surprise, and Della was afraid that the kid would say no, but then, Huey smiled gently and he answered:

"Actually mom, I was afraid you wouldn't be here in time to ask it to you, but you're here now, and you're the one who asked me, so, the answer is yes! I'll be really happy if you come with me"

Oh phew, thanks for that. Della couldn't contain her joy and raising her arm, she exclaimed:

"Oh yes! This trip will be awesome!"

Huey laughed, he seemed happy to see his mom so excited. Della smiled again and kneeling to be at her son's stature she said with gentle voice:

"Your laugh is adorable, sweetie"

And she wasn't lying, actually, Huey's laugh remembered her, her grandmom laugh. Huey'd inherited it from her, and Della wouldn't be happier to see it.

Huey looked surprised again, but quite fast his surprise turned on joy when the kid asked with excited voice:

"Really?"

"Absolutely, I really love your laugh, honey" answered Della doing the little head thing she did to them since she saw them the first time.

Huey looked like he was about to cry, it made Della be a little worried, so she asked:

"Is anything wrong, honey?"

Huey shocked his head and answered:

"Everything is fine mom, I'm just glad that you're here, it's a dream come true"

Della's heart melted at these words, she wasn't expecting that, but she loved it.

With a big smile in her face, the adult duck said:

"Oh Huey, you're my treasure, the three of you are, I love you"

And she hugged her kid. Huey also hugged her and said:

"I love you too mom, you're the greatest gift I could wish"

Della's heart was plenty of joy, she waited for ten years to listen things like that, and now that she was finally hearing them, she felt like a dream, a dream she didn't want to wake up from.

the adult duck could feel tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall, this wasn't the moment to cry.

Separating from her son, Della stood up and with enthusiasm she said:

"Alright if this trip starts tomorrow, I've to prepare all what I need for it too"

The red dressed boy opened his eyes with surprise and after clear his throat he said:

"Oh, right that's true mom, I've to finish to prepare myself too, I'll leave you alone"

Della laughed gently it was clear that from the three of them, Huey seemed to be the most responsible of them. Maybe because he was the eldest of the three of them. It happened the same between Donald and herself. Donald was more responsible than she because he was the oldest of them two.

Huey turned around to leave but suddenly he stopped and looking at her again he said:

"You know mom? You've an adorable laugh too, I think I got mine from you"

The kid smiled again and then he left the space leaving Della with a shocked face. Did little know her son but those words where the best thing that he could tell to her. She really needed to hear thinks like that, of course she knew those kids were her sons, but listen that they found similarities between them and she was a confirmation that her sons were accepting her as their mom, and Della couldn't be happier for that.

The woman duck could feel something liquid falling through her face.

Tears of joy.

Since she was back her situation got better and better day by day. Della rubbed her eyes and entered to her room; she had a lot of things to prepare for her trip.

Oh, those trips, Della still remembered when was she one of the kids going to the Woodchuck Junior events. She remembered the joy and the excitement, especially when uncle Scrooge went with her. And now she was the one going to one of those trips with one of her kids.

Della jumped for joy, her wishes and dreams were coming true.


	7. 35 This place is a mess

**35\. "This place is a mess." **

Scrooge came back from the bin earlier than usual. Fortunately his reunion with the vultures wasn't as long as he thought it'd be, in fact it was unexpectedly fast, like if the news about Della's return produced some kind of shock on the three of them, none of the council members replied or tried to cut any of Scrooge investments, they didn't even named Gyro, something that someone could considerer as a miracle, specially knowing how they always try to fire the chicken.

This was totally new for Scrooge...

A mystery

The rich duck shocked his head, this wasn't the moment to think about that, his niece was back! They had a lot of time to recover! Lots of places to go, lots of adventures to take the kids there...

_Ahh... bless me bagpipes_, how much did he missed this.

Scrooge opened the mansion's door and walked into his home. Once inside his eyes opened when suddenly he saw a vase flying directly to him. He crouched down just in time to avoid receiving a direct blow to the face. His hat wasn't so lucky.

_Oh, curse me kilts!_ what was going on here?! Scrooge stood up and looked around him. all was a disaster, furniture, cushions, vases and other objects scattered on the floor. What happened here?!

the richest duck in the world couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Oh, come on! Where was Beakley? Where was everyone? Who was doing all of this? Suddenly, the oldest duck saw his niece, she had a... table leg? on her hands and was... literally, destroying everything around her. What was going on? Why was his niece acting like that?

"Della!" he shouted with loud voice.

her niece stopped immediately, she got completely freeze in her place.

the old duck took a deep breath and then he said:

"This place is a mess, what in the world happened here lassie?"

Della seemed surprised, like when a child is caught doing something forbidden. The younger duck looked at him with opened eyes and with shaking voice she started to say:

"U-uncle Scrooge I..."

She got silence, like if she didn't know what to say, this worried Scrooge, Della wasn't a person easely scared, something was wrong, sure.

"Della, what's going on?" asked Scrooge more calmed than a few seconds ago.

Della looked at him, she seemed that she was about to cry. The old duck could even see tears in his niece eyes, then the youngest duck said:

"I'm... sorry uncle Scrooge I-I…"

Scrooge looked at Della with compassion, he knew what he had to do, and old trick he used to calm both Donald and Della when they were upset:

"Come on lass, let's go to the kitchen to drink a hot chocolate"

"That sound good" said Della with a little smile.

Both walked to the kitchen, fortunately, Della didn't arrive there in her... destructive trance. Scrooge made Della sit while he was preparing the hot chocolate. After finish, he sat down next to his niece.

The old duck sighed he didn't want to be direct. so he decided to start doing other questions. With this idea in mind, he asked:

"So... where's Beakley" giving a hot chocolate to Della.

She took the chocolate and watched the brown substance for a few seconds before answer:

"She... had to go shopping"

One over, next question:

"And the kids?"

Della sighed closing her eyes and then she said:

"They went all together to the parc with Violet and Lena"

No Beakley, no kids...

"And Duckworth?" asked Scrooge with a little fear in his voice.

Della sobbed and said:

"He talked about solve something in the 'other world'"

Oh no... Scrooge didn't ask for Launchpad, because he was with him, driving him first to the bin then back to the mansion. Thinking that he finally realized what happened Scrooge started to ask:

"So... you we're-?"

Della cut him before he could finish his question shouting:

"Please don't say it!"

Scrooge closed his beak, looking at her niece while he was shaking.

_Oh lass..._

Raising his hand, and putting it on Della's shoulder Scrooge said with sad voice:

"Della..."

The young duck sobbed and Scrooge could see tears rolling through her face, poor child...

Della looked at him with shiny eyes and she explained with shaking voice:

"I found myself... you know... a-alone! I panicked! I thought I was in the moon again"

"Oh lass..."

But she continued saying:

"I-I was afraid I'd be alone again, that I wouldn't have nobody to talk with, I... felt I was losing my mind"

Scrooge turned to face his niece and then he hugged her, making her know that she was safe now. once they separated, Scrooge smiled and said:

"Della, I can't imagine what you got through, but I want you to understand that you're not alone, you won't be alone never again, I promise"

Della smiled at him and said:

"Thanks uncle Scrooge, I know that, but... I needed to hear it"

Scrooge smiled too and drinking a little bit of his chocolate, an idea suddenly came to his mind, and idea that he shared with Della:

"You know lass? Maybe we can buy a phone to you, and doing that, every time you feel alone or you feel you're going to panic, you can call me or one of the kids, Beakley-"

"Donald?" said Della with a big smile in her face.

Scrooge looked at her surprised, well, actually it wasn't a real surprise, after all, Donald was the only person she hadn't saw yet since she came back, but Donald was on a cruise, a cruise with contact zero, literally.

Rubbing the back of his neck Scrooge said awkwardly:

"Oh... I guess that until he don't come back from his cruise we won't be able to call him"

Della seemed to be a little disappointed, but she understood it, because she said then:

"I... guess you're right, I just... want to see him again"

Scrooge smiled gentle and said:

"I can imagine lass, and I'm sure he'll have a giant surprise when he comes back and find you here again"

Della laughed:

"Yeah, I can imagine his shocked face"

Scrooge laughed too and admitted:

"Yeah me too"

Then Scrooge sighed and looking at his niece again:

"If you ever feel like that again, come to me lass, I'll always be there for you"

Della smiled at him and answered:

"I know uncle Scrooge"

and hugging him again she added:

"Thanks for everything"

Scrooge smiled and then he said:

"You're welcome lass"

he separated from her and with a big smile finished the talk saying:

"Now let's drink this hot chocolate before it gets cold"


	8. 51 I'll never stop caring about you

**51\. "I'll never stop caring about you"**

Donald was tired, really, really tired. And why? Because Storkules wasn't doing things easy. Yes, it's true that he looked for a job to pay his rent to him, but… having him as a tenant was exhausting. His boat was even worse than when Dewey accidentally set it on fire.

Donald sighed Storkules wasn't a bad guy, in fact, he was pretty different to his father, Zeus. Actually Donald knew that Storkules saw Donald as he's best friend, a hero, someone who he admired.

Donald didn't know if feel excited or dismayed about it.

Donald sighed, that wasn't the time to think on this, he had to find a job by himself too, he had a lot of bills to pay.

Suddenly the boat started to tremble.

_Oh phoeey._

Storkules stormed into the small space screaming with his powerful voice:

"Greetings, mighty Donald, I, the one who has the honor to call you his friend has returned at his temporary home"

He raised him on his arms, something that Donald hated. With tired voice the sailor dressed duck answered:

"Hello… friend"

Looking at him with a big radiant smile in his face, Storkules talked with joy voice saying:

"Oh, mighty Donald, I have the joy to say that I can pay you the rent of this month"

Hearing this words made Donald open his eyes with surprise, a quite good surprise, maybe his luck wasn't as bad as it seemed. Smiling with genuine joy, the duck exclaimed:

"Really? Fantastic! Where's the money?"

Now Storkules looked confused.

_Oh, oh_, what meant this look? Donald had a bad feeling about it. Storkules left him on the boat's floor again and straightening up again he just said:

"There is no money"

Donald opened his eyes in shock, there's no money? What did he meant saying that the was no money? Before he could stop himself, the duck screamed with loud voice:

"What?!"

Looking more surprised than before, Storkules looked at him and answered:

"My employer payed me with fruit cakes!"

Donald slapped his face at the same time he said:

"Oh phooey"

Really? Couldn't Storkules see that they cheated on him? How could he accept the cakes instead of money, how could he be such a fool?

With a little… fear? In his voice, Storkules talked again asking:

"Does your words mean that I acted wrong accepting those cakes?"

Donald opened his eyes and looked at him completely surprised, he didn't say that, or didn't want to say it, but actually… Storkules had… kinda point. Rubbing the back of his neck Donald started to say:

"Well actually…"

That was all what needed Storkules to start a… literal dramatic act:

"Oh, what a shame! I failed to my friend! I failed to mighty Donald Duck! I haven't honor!"

Donald sighed, he new perfectly well that Storkules didn't do that on purpose, he was just a naive type of who someone took vile advantage. The last thing that Storkules needed right now was to get a conference from him, no, he needed… comfort. With this idea in mind, Donald said:

"Hey, hey, don't worry, I'll find another way to get the money I need… hopefully"

Storkules shocked his head and then he looked at Donald with determinate voice he said:

"I promise you Donald, I won't stop until I get all the money I owe you"

Donald's eyes opened again in surprise, Storkules determination was admirable, he'd to admit it. Raising his arms, the sailor dressed said to the Itaquack god:

"You needn't to hurry up"

Storkules sighed and then he sat down. The movement made the boat shake again and Donald barely could hold him stand up. Storkules looked at him and talking with sad voice he explained:

"But Donald, as long as I am your tenant, I'll never stop caring about you, you gave me a place to live, while I'm here in Duckburg, you showed me the importance of having a job and be responsible, it's my duty now to help you in all what I can"

Donald looked at him with sad face, he knew Storkules was saying the truth, after all, he was a god with a big heart, he only wanted to help people, he just… still needed to find the best way to do that.

Donald smiled gently and then he said to him:

"Let's make a deal, the next time someone will pay you your salary, make sure your employer pays you money and only money, okay?"

Storkules smiled and nodded at him answering:

"I will do as you say mighty Donald"

**Here another request, I've two more done, that soon will be posted too**


	9. 61 Can you keep a secret?

**61\. "Can you keep a secret?"**

Donald followed his twin through the mansion. She was leading the way to their uncle Scrooge, to talk with him. The reason? This was the second Christmas the twins expend in the mansion since they moved to live with their uncle, and like past Christmas, Scrooge didn't let them write a letter to Santa, so Della wanted to know why, why did their uncle hate Santa?

Donald wanted to know it too, but he wasn't as decided as his twin, so he just followed her. Both siblings arrived to their Scrooge office and after taking a deep breath, Della knocked twice then she waited.

"Enter" said their uncle voice from the inside.

The two brothers looked each other and after a fast nod, they entered to their uncle office. The old duck was sitting in his desk reading some kind of documents. He raised his eyes from the papers and smiled when he saw them, and then he asked:

"Oh, kids, welcome here. What do you want?"

Donald looked at his sister and then he started to say:

"Hi uncle Scrooge we… we wanted…"

Della sighed and interrupting her brother, she said:

"We wanted to know why do you hate Santa"

Scrooge's eyes opened instantly in surprise. It was clear that he wasn't expecting this question at all, with nervous voice que said:

"Oh… that… it's a thing between him and me"

Della step forwards to him and shouted:

"But we want to know it!"

Scrooge looked at her with narrowed eyes and then he asked:

"Are you sure about that lass?"

"Yes, I am" answered Della nodding. Scrooge looked at Donald then and repeated the question:

"And you lad?"

"Yes, uncle Scrooge" answered the boy too.

Scrooge looked at the two of them, completely surprised. After a few seconds he finally sighed closing his eyes. When he opened the eyes again ha asked to the twins:

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes, uncle Scrooge" answered both of them.

Scrooge nodded and said:

"Well then, sit down kids, I'll explain you"

The twins looked each other and obeyed as fast as they could. Once they were sat, their uncle started to explain:

"I hate Santa because this old, selfish and prejudiced polar bear dared to use me to win a bet against Easter Bunny"

The twins' reaction was instantaneous:

"What?"

"No way!"

They screamed with indignant voice. Scrooge nodded and continued explaining:

"As you heard, I was invited into a party he organized, I received the invitation, I had to find where his house was, I went there… to the North Pole of course he confessed me the truth, literally he said:

'Oh, look at that! It's Scrooge McDuck! Well, Scrooge, actually I didn't organized any party, all what I did actually was send you a target because I made a bet with Bunny, and this bet consisted in invite you to my home and see if you were able to find it or not, and look that, with you here in front of my door, I can say that I won the bet, so Bunny owes me five of his best eggs and he also has to recognize in front of everyone that Christmas is the best Holiday! Ho-ho-ho'"

"He said that?" asked Della. She obviously couldn't believe what her uncle just explained to them.

Scrooge looked at her and nodding he continued explaining:

"Yes, lass and he also added:

'As a gift for having found me, I'll quite you from bad kids list and I'll put you on the top of the good ones, have a nice day Scroogie'

After that, he closed the door in front of my face"

Once again, the twins reacted at their uncle words:

"What?"

"How dared he to do that?"

Scrooge closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest while he was saying:

"I think the same kids and this is the reason why I don't let him put a foot inside this house, for this reason and… something else"

"What else uncle Scrooge?" asked Donald this time.

The old duck opened his eyes looking at his nephew and he answered:

"He… took me off his good guys list and put me again on his bad guys list, in the top of it actually"

The twins opened their eyes in complete surprise and they shouted again:

"What?!"

"Why did he that?!"

They didn't understand, their uncle told them Santa took him off of the bad guys list, why did he put him there again? Guessing the kids wanted an explanation, the richest duck in the world explained:

"As you can imagine I was… mad that all the trip I made was for nothing, so I knock at his door demanding that at least he let me in and make me a tour, but Santa refused saying that all in his house was a secret"

"And you got furious" guessed Donald, after all, he had fury issues too.

Scrooge looked at his nephew and answered:

"At McDuck clan style lad, it seems I broke some important Santa's stuffs making him be mad with me. This is when he removed me from his good guys list"

After finishing this, the three of them stayed a few moments in silence since Della asked:

"So, this is the story?"

Scrooge turned his head through her and looking at her eyes he answered:

"Yes lass, this is"

"Okay then" said Della adopting an undescriptive expression.

Donald looked at her, he knew pretty well, he knew what she was probably thinking in this moment, and opening his eyes with fear, he said:

"Hey Della, wait a minute-"

But before he could say anything, Della interrupted him and said to her uncle:

"Uncle Scrooge, I can assure you that Santa will regret what he's done to you"

Donald made a facepalm, he guessed that his sister would want to do something like that, but the question was, how was pretending his sister make Santa regret what he did to uncle Scrooge? That was ridiculous, what was her plan? Capture Santa and bring him to Scrooge?

* * *

**Being a request that included Scrooge and both Donald and Della, I thought it could be precanon, while the siblings lived with their uncle. I also tried to give an explanation about why Scrooge hates Santa. I hope you liked it**


	10. 56 It's so good to see your face

**56\. "It's so good to see your face."**

Donald looked at his Paperinik suit. He couldn't remember the last time that he actually used it… well that was a lie, he remembered when he really stopped his hero activities, when Della got pregnant.

At that moment, he took a choice, the choice to be there with his family instead of living adventures and putting himself in risk unnecessarily. And he knew he took the right choice when Della disappeared. Della's kids needed someone who took care of them, and Donald knew he had to be this someone.

But things were different now, Della was back, the kids were preteens now, they were learning to solve their problems by themselves, they didn't need him as much as they needed when they were just toddlers. They'd grow up, and Donald was really proud of them and the kind of boys they become.

The sailor dressed duck sighed looking his suit again. He felt nostalgic, nostalgic for all the patrol nights he expend protecting Duckburg. He never told Scrooge or Della about his secret job, he never felt the need to share this with them actually, both were good adventuring, he was good acting as a hero, and everyone was happy.

Donald raised a hand, touching the fabric. He knew that new superheroes where protecting the city, Gizmoduck, this robot guy that Huey admired so much, and the other guy, a duck named… what was his name…? Oh right, Darkwing Duck, Dewey talked about him.

Donald sighed again. Then an idea came to his mind.

"Maybe… maybe I can patrol just one night, for the old times"

Donald smiled, why not? Do a night patrol wouldn't kill anyone, this was just to look over the city and maybe stop a minor thief or something like that. The duck smiled more than before and he took the suit. He was about to do it, just one night.

Donald dressed himself with the suit and then he looked himself at the mirror.

"Ah… how I missed this"

Then he started to make some of the moves he used to do when he was fighting crime, he needed to be prepared if he wanted to go on patrol.

Paperinik jumped through the room but doing so his leg got stuck with his hammock, making him fall on the boats ground. The hero duck heard a noise coming from the outside of his room.

_Oh, oh_

Who was there? He had to hide, hurry! Nobody could see him dressed like that! Paperinik tried to find a place to hide, but there was no space!

_Oh Phooey_, why had he to life in such limited space? The door opened and Della's worried face appeared.

"Donald? Is everything okay?" she asked incoming into the room. She stopped looking surprised when she saw him.

Opening and closing her beak several times, he managed to say:

"Paperinik? What are you doing here in my brother's room?"

Donald relaxed a little, it seems that Della didn't recognized him, perfect, he could play dumb and try to sneak out of there. With this idea in mind he said:

"Oh… hi… random citizen… I was… just…."

Suddenly Della started to laugh uncontrollably, and then she said:

"Please, please, Donald, stop"

Donald was surprised, she knew?

"How do you know it's me?" he asked with surprised voice. Della tried to control herself and she answered:

"Oh please, I've always known, we both knew it"

"Both? You mean… uncle Scrooge?" asked Donald again with a little panic in his voice.

Della made a pfff and she answered:

"Who else numskull?"

Donald facepalmed while he said:

"Oh phooey"

Della approached to him and putting a hand on his shoulder she explained:

"Come on Donnie, it wasn't hard to imagine, a superhero that talks in a… such… interesting… way"

Donald narrowed his eyes at her and said:

"You can say it, incomprehensible"

Della stopped smiling and bowing her head she talked again:

"Oh, Donald I didn't want to offend you, you know"

Donald looked away, unable to make eye contact with his twin and then answered:

"Yeah, I know, but I also know that it's true, nobody can understand me"

Della pointed at herself and with proud voice she said:

"Hey, I can… most of the time"

Donald looked at her again with narrowed eyes and with sarcastic voice he replied:

"Thanks Della, really helpful"

Della moved a little away and sounding hurt she said then:

"I'm sorry Donald I didn't want to make you mad"

"Yeah, but…" said Donald looking away again.

"You are" finished Della.

Donald nodded and said just a simple word:

"Yes"

Both stayed quiet for an unknown time until suddenly Della sighed and sounding joyful again she started:

"You know?"

Donald looked at her but he didn't say anything, he just waited his sister to talk, and she did it with a big smile in her face:

"It's so good to see your face, Paperinik"

Donald smiled, he didn't expect that, but… he liked, a lot. Totally honest, he answered:

"Thanks Della"

Seeing that his brother was livelier, Della asked then:

"Are you planning to come back, officially?"

Donald shocked his head and answered:

"Just this night"

"Oh…" said Della at the same time she stopped smiling. Donald looked at her very confused and then he asked:

"What does it mean?"

With sad face, Della explained to her brother:

"I hoped you to be Paperinik at full time, like before"

Donald couldn't believe it, was his sister serious?

"R-Really?" with shocked voice.

Della nodded smiling again and then she explained with joy voice:

"Of course, you helped a lot of people as Paperinik, I was proud of you"

Donald's heart melted, he never knew his sister thought this of him, to be honest, there was no way he could knew, because he didn't know his sister knew he was Paperinik. It all was an ignorance situation. Even that, Donald was plenty of joy, and with grateful voice he said:

"Awwww, thanks Della"

Della approached to her brother saying:

"You're welcome, Paperinik"

And then both hugged.

* * *

**I don't really know Paperinik/Duck Avenger fandom, I just know that he's Donald, so with this limited intel, i just came up with this.**

**This is the last request I've done, but don't worry, I've five more in my list (including the guest request with Scrooge and Beakley), I'll do all of them when I can, what hopefully won't be long time**


	11. 51 I'll never stop caring about you 2

**51\. "I'll never stop caring about you"**

Scrooge tried to sleep… badly, but he couldn't and he didn't understand why. After the exhausting day they had, anyone would expect that he'd sleep over a week or more. But against any expectation, Scrooge. Couldn't. sleep. Maybe the fact to remember that he was trap on his own dime made him unable to sleep.

The rich duck sighed, he rolled trying to stay on another position in the bed he was. He had to sleep in another room since his own room was completely destroyed during the shadow war.

_Thanks a lot, Magica De Spell._

But he was pretty sure it wasn't for being on a different bed that he couldn't sleep. Then why? Scrooge only remembered feeling like this when… when Donald or Della needed him, but it was ridiculous, isn't it?

Scrooge got up, being in the bed he would only be more nervous. The richest duck got out of the room and walked down to the kitchen, maybe… drinking his favorite tea, he'd be calm enough to sleep, even a little bit.

He walked down stairs and when he arrived to the hall, he heard a noise from the living room. Who was awake at those hours? The richest duck in the world, forgetting his tea, went to the living room, and there sitting on an armchair he found his nephew Donald. The youngest duck didn't seem to notice him, so after take a little breath, Scrooge started talking:

"Donald? What are you doing here lad?"

His nephew seemed surprised at first and looking at him he answered:

"Oh, uncle Scrooge, I'm sorry if I woke you"

"You didn't" replied Scrooge shocking his face. Donald opened his eyes in surprise again and then he just said:

"… oh"

The old duck moved to his nephew's side and sat, after that, he looked at Donald and asked:

"Now answer nephew, what are you doing here?"

Donald looked at him and then he looked away answering:

"I… couldn't sleep"

Now was Scrooge the one surprised, interested on know why, the old duck asked:

"You… couldn't?"

Donald sighed and socking slowly his head he explained:

"No… I guess I'm so used to sleep in my hammock that I can't sleep anywhere else. But my hammock, my entire boat is actually under the sea, thanks to those stupid shadows"

Scrooge smiled a little bit and then he said to the youngest duck:

"Nephew I'm in your same situation, I also can't sleep, but… I'd be lying if I said it was for the same reason as you"

Donald looked at him with surprised eyes but then closing his eyes, he admitted:

"I… tried to convince myself that this was the reason why I couldn't sleep, but the truth is that there's another reason that it's depriving me from sleep"

"Oh, and what's that reason lad?" asked Scrooge bowing his head.

Donald sighed and he answered:

"I… can't sleep because I've something important to say"

Opening his eyes in complete surprise, Scrooge asked then:

"Something important to say? What? And to who?"

Looking at him, the youngest duck answered:

"I've to say it to you… actually"

"To me?" asked Scrooge in a shock state.

Donald nodded and then with a little shake in his voice he said:

"Yes… I… I wanted to apologize"

Scrooge couldn't be more surprised. Opening and closing his beak a several times, he tried to speak, and at the end he managed to ask:

"For… for what?"

Donald sighed again and closing his eyes answered:

"For leaving ten years ago"

"What?" was the only thing that Scrooge could say. Donald looked ashamed, and with shaking voice he explained:

"I'm so… sorry… I was mad, I didn't think clearly in that moment, I… don't know I think I always believed you loved her more than me"

Scrooge couldn't believe what he was hearing, in completely shock he could just ask:

"W-what?"

Donald looked at him and answered:

"You know, I talk about Della, I… thought you… loved her more than me"

"You thought that?" asked Scrooge completely dismayed.

The youngest duck nodded and with a lack smile he said then:

"How stupid, isn't it?"

Scrooge gave him a gentle look and answered:

"Yes lad, really stupid, you should know I'll never stop caring about you"

Donald sighed again and answered:

"I know, I just… was really upset with all what happened, and how effort you put trying to find her I felt… misplaced, me and the kids. It was a stupid think I know but… I felt…"

"Lost without her, don't you?" said Scrooge completing his nephew sentence.

"Exactly" claimed Donald.

Scrooge looked sadly at him and then the oldest duck confessed:

"Oh lad, I felt the same, but the pain grow up when you left to with the kids. I thought I'd never be able to be happy again, until ten years later you came back again to my live bringing the kids with you"

Donald laughed a little and then he also confessed:

"This wasn't my original plan, but I'm happy it happened in that way"

Scrooge nodded and then he said with joyful voice:

"Yes lad, me too"

Both stayed a few moments in silence, since Scrooge suddenly talked again saying:

"You know lad? Now I understand why I couldn't sleep today, because of you"

"What do you mean?" asked Donald completely surprised.

Scrooge smiled nostalgic and after that, he explained:

"When your sister and you lived here, every time you were upset for everything, I kinda could feel it. I didn't have this feeling since today"

Donald eyes were opened in complete surprise and realization, then he said with calmed voice:

"Oh wow, now I understand it"

Then he smiled nostalgic, the same happened to Scrooge. The old duck sighed and then he said:

"Yes… those were great times"

"Yes, they were" agreed Donald.

Both looked each other with smiles in their faces. Suddenly, Scrooge shocked his head and standing up, he said:

"Well, I don't know you, but I'll try to get some rest"

"Yeah, me too" agreed Donald standing up too.

Both ducks walked leaving the room. Once in the hall, Scrooge stopped his nephew saying:

"Oh, lad one last thing, tomorrow I'll make an investment to recover your boat from the bottom of the sea"

Donald smiled very grateful and then he answered:

"Thanks uncle Scrooge"

Scrooge nodded with a smile in his face and said:

"Ye're welcome"

* * *

_**Here's a new request I recived on Tumblr now I'll continue with the next one I have (I've still four more requests to do)**_


	12. 34 Don't test me

**34\. "Don't test me"**

Huey was in the room he shared with his brothers; he was… hiding, isolating from anyone in purpose. He did that not because he wanted to stay away from them, he did that because he wanted to protect them, from the unbelievable, horrible, big conspiration he just found against his family and himself. He founded it by accident. One day he went to the bin with the idea to talk with Fenton, he wanted to discover why his mom transmissions didn't arrived to them. And while he was in the bin, he heard the vultures of his uncle's committee talking about destroy his uncle and his family.

Heard this scared the red dressed triplet, so he decided to cancel his visit to Fenton and instead of that, follow those vultures and discover what they planned exactly. What he discovered was incredibly worse than he thought at the beginning. He found out that those vultures were members of an evil organization called F.O.W.L.

He'd heard about F.O.W.L. before, but he'd never expected that Scrooge's committee could be actually formed for F.O.W.L. agents too, why? How much time they'd being conspiring against them? Did they know that his mom was stuck on the moon all this time? Were they the responsible that they never saw the transmissions?

But follow those vultures had also its consequences, they discovered him, and then, they… threated him with kill his family if he decided to tell anyone about them, they also said that they'd be watching at him, but he'd never know when or how he'd be observed. Huey was terrified, he had to protect his family! At any cost!

Huey sighed, to protect his family he had to keep silence, but he was a terrible liar, the worse liar, how could he protect his family if he wasn't able to keep any secret to them? This is why the kid decided to stay in his room, away from anyone. That was the only way.

"Huey!" shouted Dewey storming into the room.

_Oh no…_

How would he protect his brothers if they didn't stop bothering him? Why was Dewey there, Louie entered after Dewey, so now his both siblings were there. Why did they come for?

"What do you want guys?" he asked with forced voice, he wanted them away from him, he wanted them safe.

Ignoring Huey's voice tone, Dewey explained to his brother:

"We're going to the parc, with the girls, are you coming?"

Huey's eyes opened, he'd totally loved go to the parc, but… he couldn't…

"No, I'll stay here" he said looking away.

Louie narrowed his eyes and then he asked:

"Oh, come on Huey, since when you're so unsociable?"

Huey looked at his baby brother with a hate expression and then he replied:

"What? I'm not unsociable, I just don't want to go, that's all"

The two younger triplets shared a look and then and then Louie said:

"Really? you've been acting weird for a few days, we know you, and you hate to stay at home if you can be outside, I'm sure you're dying to come with us"

Huey crossed his arms over his chest and then he said:

"I'm sorry but you're wrong, I prefer to stay here"

The two youngest siblings shared another look and then Louie said:

"I bet you want to be outside"

And Dewey added:

"Yeah, and I'm sure we can make you get out of here"

Huey started to shake, he couldn't let them know, and stay with their brother only would suppose a risk of them discovering the truth he was trying to hide, that he was forced to hide.

His voice trembled too when he said:

"And I can assure you will fail"

"Really? I don't believe it" exclaimed Dewey with convinced voice.

Louie approached to him and added at his brother's words:

"Me neither, you're a guy who loves be out, in the middle of the nature, you can't stand being locked at home"

His brothers knew him really well. But Huey was stubborn, so narrowing his eyes at them, he said with dangerous voice:

"Don't test me"

Those words seemed to be a breaking point to Dewey, who with desperate voice shouted:

"Oh, stop it Huey! What it's going on with you?"

Huey was caught by surprise with those words, he didn't expect this reaction from his brother, so, trying to dissimulate his surprise, he answered:

"I… don't know what are you talking about"

Louie crossed his arms and looked at his brother and angry eyes while he said:

"You know you're a terrible liar, don't you?"

Huey sighed, he knew his brothers were worried about him, but he couldn't help it, he just couldn't, trying to sound convincing, he said:

"Look guys, I'm fine okay? I just… don't want to go, that's all"

"Huey… that's serious, what's wrong with you?" asked Dewey more worried than angry.

Huey closed his eyes, going for this way, his brothers would soon find out, he'd to push them away as soon as possible. His heart was full of pain thinking on what he had to do, but it was for his brothers' best, so he suddenly shouted:

"Do you want to know? I want you to leave me alone!"

Dewey and Louie looked surprised at Huey's word, but soon their surprise turned into angry, more than that, they seemed furious, and Huey couldn't blame them, in fact, he was storming them out, the last thing he'd expect was them being happy for it.

Dewey narrowed his eyes and clenched his hands into fists after do that, he screamed:

"Okay, if is this what you want, fine!"

He walked outside of the room. Huey looked him leaving, then he focused his attention to his other sibling, he was looking at the floor, he seemed… hurt.

Huey opened his beak to say something, but before he could speak, Louie looked at him and said:

"But don't blame us if you are later considered an antisocial and you haven't friends"

After those words, Louie left the room too leaving Huey complete alone. The red dressed duckling closed his eyes and sighed shakily; he could feel his heart beating really hard. He was trying to convince himself that he was doing this to protect them, he was-

His phone started ringing, who could be? Taking the phone, he looked who was calling him.

Unknown number

_Oh no…_

He picked up and put the phone on his ear. After do that, a sinister voice started to talk:

_"You're not being convincing, if this continue in this way, your family will discover you, and you know what will happen if someone discovers you"_

Huey closed his eyes. He could feel his entire body shaking uncontrollably. The little duck swallowed and with trembling voice he answered:

"M-my family won't find out, I promise"

_They'd never find out._

* * *

**I got this request with Huey saying this and this is what came to my mind. I think I've some kind of obsession with Huey finding out about F.O.W.L. and being threatened because of it.**

**Thoughts**


	13. 71 You always find a way to surprise me

**71\. "You always find a way to surprise me"**

"Did you saw that jump? This dolphin is an awesome acrobat!" said webby dressed in her swimsuit from the place she was sitting in her towel.

Dewey, also in swimsuit, laughed a little from his own towel and he answered:

"Yeah, you're totally right, but he isn't as good as you, Webby"

The girl looked at the blue dressed boy and with surprised voice she asked:

"Why did you say that Dewey?"

"Because it's the truth" answered the little duckling with a big smile in his face.

Webby laughed, she knew perfectly well that it was just a compliment, she could make acrobatics, that's but she was sure that she wasn't as good as Dewey said, and this is what she told to him:

"Oh, come on, there are better acrobats than me" replied the girl dressed in pink.

"Not that I know" was Dewey's answer.

Webby couldn't stop herself from laughing again, it was clear that her friend didn't know many acrobats.

"If you want, I can present you some of them" said the girl with a big smile in her beak.

Dewey smiled as well and answered:

"I take the floor, although I maintain that they won't be as good as you"

"You've to see them and judge later" said a really joyful Webby.

Then the two kids stayed in silence looking at the sea water.

The were expending a great time in this uncle Scrooge's private beach from Greek coast. And why were they there?

Easy, all the family went to a new adventure, an awesome one, where they went to find Poseidon's trident. They found it, obviously, but… during this adventure… Dewey… Dewey almost fallen through a cliff. If he survived, it was thanks to Webby and her amazing skills. She saved him using her grab hook.

Dewey knew that he always could count on the girl with a bow in the hair. The same during the moonvasion. When they were… scaping with his mom, Huey almost fall to his death, and it was almost because Dewey jumped to grab him. But both would die if it wasn't for Webby, who grab Dewey's feet, stopping him from fall, and doing that she also saved Huey. Webby was a heroine.

Webby was amazing as always! And today's adventure wasn't an exception. After founding Poseidon's trident, and finally unbreak the course that chained it and get it, Scrooge decided to take them to a private mansion he had here in Greece, a smaller mansion than the Duckburg one. Being there, Della and Huey decided to visit the village close to this manor. Louie decided to expend the day in front of the TV, as always. Della tried, really hard, to convince him to go with Huey and she to the village, but Louie could be really stubborn when she wanted to be, and there was no living force that could move him out of the armchair where he installed. Welp, Louie'd be always Louie.

Uncle Scrooge had to solve some kind of problem involving his companies. Uncle Donald didn't come with them, telling them that he'd a job interview, so he had to stay in Duckburg, the same with Launchpad, he said he had something to do with Drake Mallard so also couldn't come. Lena and Violet had a family trip with Violet's family, and since Lena lived with Violet, she went with them.

This left only Webby and himself to go to the private beach belonging to the mansion. They were alone, just the two of them, Dewey was happy, he always enjoyed to expend time with Webby. It's true that he didn't had romantic interests, at least not now yet, but if someday he started to think in girls, seriously, he'd like to have a girl like Webby at his side. Webbygail Vanderquack was the kind of girl that he saw as someone to grow old with.

Dewey sighed and suddenly, a question that was in his mind for a while appeared again, so turning to the girl, he asked then:

"Hey Webby, how did you know how to break the course?"

Webby seemed surprised at first, but then she smiled again and with unworried voice she answered:

"Oh, that was easy, there was a text in ancient Greek language right there that explained how to break it"

Dewey put a surprised face and then he asked:

"You know how to read ancient Greek language?"

Webby smiled and with a shiny voice she answered Dewey's question saying:

"Of course, I learned it when I was eight, but to be honest, it took me more time to translate the text because I had it a little forgotten"

Dewey blinked in completely surprise looking at the girl in front of him. Did she just said that learned how to read a forgotten language when she was just eight? Awesome! It seemed that there was nothing that Webby couldn't do.

Smiling honestly, the blue dressed boy said with joyful voice:

"You know Webby?"

"What?" asked the girl intrigued for what Dewey wanted to say to her.

Dewey smiled even more than before and then he said:

"You always find a way to surprise me"

Now was Webby's turn to blink, looking at the kid with surprised look.

"Why do you say that?" asked then with confused voice.

Without stop smiling, Dewey answered:

"Because I don't know anyone as smart as you"

"How about Huey?" asked Webby again still confused. Dewey stop smiling and looking bored he answered to the girl's question saying:

"He's not smart, he's a nerd, there's a difference"

Webby opened her eyes a little shocked and then she replied:

"Really? I can't see none"

Dewey looked frustrated and finally, he admitted:

"Oh, come on Webby! I don't want to call you nerd"

Webby opened her eyes in surprise again What Dewey was trying to do, so she said:

"Don't call me that then, and don't it to Huey, problem solved"

"But Huey's a nerd" replied Dewey showing that he could be really stubborn as well.

Webby looked at him in silence for a few minutes, and finally she said:

"Let's talk about another thing"

Dewey nodded and he asked:

"Agree… Hey Webby could you… teach me some of your acrobatics?"

Webby smiled, she always loved to be able to teach something to the triplet, specially some of her skills. Standing up, she said with joyful voice:

"Of course, and you know? A very good place to practice is in the water is difficult to move there, so when you perform your movements in the water, then it's easier to do them out of it"

She looked at Dewey, waiting for him to understand her message. Dewey smiled and standing up to, her answered:

"Really? okay then, let's start right now"

Webby laughed and then she said preparing herself to start to run:

"Let's make a race to see who comes first to the water"

Dewey smiled confident preparing as well, and he answered:

"You will lose"

Webby showed how confident she was replying:

"I don't think so"

And then she started to run, as fast as she could, ignoring Dewey's "Hey!" for not waiting for him.

Both kids ran to the sea and expend the rest of the afternoon practicing some movements or just playing in the water.

Oh yes it was an unforgettable day!

* * *

**I'm sorry to go so slow with my requests, I made a list with all that I've to do and I've 13 requests to do (12 because I've finished another one that I'll update soon too). I'm working on all of them slowly.**


	14. 64 it's okay to cry

**64\. "it's okay to cry"**

Today was the day, one year more… one year more since… since her daughter… Beakley got up from her bed, she felt today more tired than other days, it happened every day, the day of her daughter and her husband's death, Webby's parents.

It happened nine years ago, Webby was to young to remember it. This day, Beakley's daughter and his husband had a mission so they left the little Webbygail with her, but… the missions turned in to a disaster, and both spouses never returned. They… they were gone… forever. Since the moment, Beakley took the decision to leave S.H.U.S.H. and she focused all her effort on raise Webby, she was the only family she had after all, and she didn't deserve to be alone or living with strangers just because Beakley was on a mission. No, she wasn't willing to let Webby feel like an orphan not in her watch.

When Webby was seven, Beakley decided to move with Scrooge, she took this decision because she thought that her granddaughter would be safer with this Scottish duck who clearly faced unnamed dangers and always came back alive.

Beakley sighed, she didn't feel the energy to do anything, how could she…? Beakley felt tears in her eyes, but she didn't let them fall, she couldn't do that, she needed to keep strong, for all in the manor.

Scrooge's housekeeper took a deep breath and got out of her room; she had a lot work to do today. She went to the kitchen, she had to prepare Scrooge breakfast tea… everyone's breakfast. She prepared the breakfast and prepared the table. As always Scrooge was the first who woke up, and entering to the dining room, he said:

"Good morning Beakley"

Beakley didn't look at him, she was… 60% sure, he'll notice something was affecting her if he saw her face. For that reason, without turning to recognize him, she answered:

"Good morning Mr. McDuck here's your breakfast"

Scrooge smelled the air, he didn't seem to notice Beakley's intentional avoiding, something that she could be thankful with, after finishing smelling, he said with a big smile in his beak:

"Oh, thanks Beakley, it smells delicious"

Beakley closed her eyes.

_Keep acting…_

With a little tense voice, she said:

"Of course, it smells delicious, I prepared it"

Oh, that was a fool move, something that was clear when Scrooge suddenly asked with worried voice:

"Beakley… what is going on?"

_Play dumb_

"What?" asked the housekeeper pretending that anything was wrong. But obviously, Scrooge McDuck didn't buy it, because sounding even more worried than before, and maybe a little intrigued, he said:

"Come on Beakley, you're acting really… oh wait… is today, isn't it?"

Beakley's eyes were opened more than usual, so… he remembered, what a good new.

_Continue playing dumb_

"I… I don't know what do you mean"

Oh, she sucked right now, it sounded as the worse and incredible lie of all the times. And obviously Scrooge didn't buy it.

The old duck looked at her with narrowed eyes and then he said:

"Beakley… we both know what I mean"

The housekeeper looked away, turning her body around, she didn't want to continue looking at her boss, and then trying to not cry, she said:

"I'm fine Mr. McDuck"

"Beakley-" tried to say Mr. McDuck, but Beakley cut him shouting:

"I said I'm fine!"

She needn't see him to know that he was surprised, more than that probably shocked for Beakley's reaction, but she couldn't help herself, she didn't want to talk about that, and less with Scrooge.

But he didn't seem to have the same opinion, because he talked again to Beakley's dismay:

"I know you're strong Beakley, trust me, I know it better than anyone"

The housekeeper knew Scrooge to much better to know that this wasn't all what he wanted to say, and knowing that the rich duck wouldn't stop until she'd said all what he wanted to say, Beakley sighed and helped him to continue by asking:

"But?"

Scrooge sighed again and said:

"But it's okay to cry"

Beakley's beak trembled at those words, she didn't expect that. She could feel tears in her eyes again, and this time, it was more difficult try to stop them flow, but she managed to keep them under control.

She could hear Scrooge sighing again and then, the old duck continued talking saying:

"I know you miss her, both of them, but you needn't to pretend, at least not with me"

Blakley's body started to shake, being more difficult for to keep his tears under control. With trembling voice, the housekeeper started to say:

"Mr. McDuck I…"

But this was to much for her, and Beakley finally broke, she started to cry, she felt like a little child, very vulnerable, totally lost… turning to face Scrooge, she could feel tears rolling trough her face. She opened her beak and her voice was weak when she said:

"You're right I… miss them, but they'll never come back, they're gone… forever"

Scrooge looked at her with compassion for a few minutes, but suddenly he closed his eyes and shaking his head he said:

"That's not true Beakley"

The housekeeper looked at him with surprised and with haltingly voice, she asked:

"W-what?"

Mr. McDuck opened his eyes and looked at her with a kind smile, and then he told to her:

"You can still see them… on Webbygail"

"My granddaughter?" asked Beakley completely surprised. She… never thought on that, and that wasn't actually something unreal.

The housekeeper looked how Scrooge nodded and with his smile still in his face, he explained:

"Yes, I'm sure you noticed it, she's your daughter's eyes, and your son in law smile, all in Webby is from both of them"

Beakley smiled, she was still crying, but she could feel the pain was disappearing, what Mr. McDuck said, made here think, and finally she admitted:

"… Mr. McDuck… you're… right"

Scrooge put a proudly face and answered:

"Of course, I am, ye know I'm always right"

Beakley laughed a little and she answered:

"Yes, and as I can see, humble too"

Scrooge laughed too, he seemed happy to have been able to cheer her up, then still with a little bit of proudly voice, he said:

"That's me, now, come on, sit and take breakfast with me 22"

Beakley looked at him surprised, but then she smiled grateful and accepted Mr. McDuck's offer saying:

"Yes, sir"

* * *

**Here's another of the requests I finished, the last for today, tomorrow I'll try to do 2-3 more (the next one is one between Scrooge and Gene the genie). I hope you liked this one**


	15. 49 I know you're scared

**49\. "I know you're scared"**

_The sky was completely dark, no sun, no moon, no stars you couldn't say if it was in the morning, afternoon or night._

_He could saw from were he was floating all the people in Duckburg enslaved, made by his hand, innocent people forced to work for him, it was one of this dark sorcerer wishes, and he was forced to make it true, another horrible wish fulfilled without the chance to refuse make it true._

_The room door suddenly opened and the man who he feared the most appeared behind it. He started to tremble. He knew what meant his appearance. The dark sorcerer approached to him with a big, giant and cruel smile in his face, the lamp with that feared amulet on it, the amulet that allowed him to have infinite wishes. _

_The immense figure stopped in front of him and with sadistic voice, he said:_

_"Genie! I've a new wish!"_

_Gene swallowed in completely fear and with trembling voice, he asked:_

_"What's that wish, Master?"_

_Merlock smiled more than before and with threatening voice, he said:_

_"I wish you bring to me Scrooge McDuck and his family, I'll make them pay for scaping to their fate"_

_Gene eyes opened in shock state, but he couldn't, he couldn't refuse._

_Closing his eyes, Gene lowered his head and with defeated voice he said:_

_"A-as you wish… master"_

_He had to do it he had to fulfill this wish too… Gene raised his arms and made appear Scrooge and his family appear. All of them looked afraid and confused, but when they saw him, he could see just one thing in their eyes._

_Treason._

Gene woke up with a scream completely covered in sweat. He had this dream again. No matter how hard he tried to forget that face, he couldn't. He couldn't forget all the suffering, all the damage, all the chaos he was forced to do under his orders. And the worse part is that he couldn't disobey him.

"It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare…" he said to himself.

"He can't use me, not now or ever" he repeated, and repeated it, trying to convince himself about those words.

Gene knew pretty well that… Merlock c-couldn't force him anymore, not since Scrooge… uncle Scrooge released him a year ago. He, with his family help, saved him, and gave him a place to live, friends… a family! When he got free from the lamp thanks to uncle Scrooge, he lost his powers, he couldn't fulfill more wishes, he was just a normal kid, like the others, as he always wished. He couldn't be more happy and grateful for all of that, uncle Scrooge fulfilled his biggest wish, and not just that, he named him as the newest member of the McDuck family.

Gene enjoyed his new family, his new brothers, new sister, new uncles, even a new mom and a new grandmother, because yes, Della and Beakley considered him as one of their kids too. His life couldn't be better.

But even having all what he always wished, he continued having those nightmares. Merlock pursuit him, his dreams. Gene didn't say a word to anyone, he didn't want to worry them, not after all what they made, risking their lives to help him.

Gene looked at his hands, they were still shaking. He clenched his hands into fists and he also closed his eyes trying to control his breath. He opened his eyes when he heard a knock at his door. It started to open slowly and Scrooge head appeared.

"Gene? Are you okay? I heard a scream"

The boy swallowed; he didn't expect that someone could hear his scream. He looked at the rich duck and forcing a smile, he answered:

"… I-I'm fine uncle Scrooge"

Scrooge entered into the room, he looked worried, worried for him, an then he talked:

"Lad… you don't sound fine, what's going on?"

He approached since he was at his side and then he sat on the bed, trying to give comfort to the boy. He looked down, at his sheets and after exhale a sigh, he finally admitted:

"I… I had a nightmare"

"A nightmare?" asked Scrooge a little confuses.

Gene nodded, and closing his eyes strongly, he talked with shaking voice when he said:

"Yes, a nightmare with… Merlock"

Gene didn't see it, but he supposed that Scrooge eyes where probably opened in shock state, after all, Gene didn't mention Merlock since they defeated him a year ago.

There were a few seconds of silence before Scrooge talked again saying:

"Merlock? How? Since when…? Oh lad… why didn't you tell me?"

Gene clenched his closed eyes, he feared this question, but what could he answer? He didn't want the others know that Merlock was still tormenting him, even if he wasn't there anymore, how could they understand.

Shocking his head, the genie turned into a normal kid finally admitted:

"I-I don't know, I couldn't… I didn't feel I was that important"

Scrooge sighed, and putting a hand on his shoulder, he said with gentle voice:

"Lad… I know you're scared, but ye've to understand something"

Gene opened his eyes and looked at Scrooge with surprised face and then he just asked:

"What?"

The rich duck looked at him with a gentle smile and he answered:

"That ye're not alone, ye're now part of this family"

Gene looked away and he said in low voice:

"I know, but…"

His voice went out slowly while he said that, he felt unable to finish his sentence. Scrooge seemed to know what he meant, because he said:

"Ye're still terrified of him"

Gene nodded; he could feel tears in his eyes when he answered:

"Yes…"

Scrooge sighed again, he moved Gene's head making him look at the rich eyes, then he said:

"Look Gene, you don't have to face this alone, you can count on us, we'll help you in all you need"

Gene smiled a little and then he answered:

"You're right uncle Scrooge"

Scrooge nodded and smiling to, he said:

"The next time you had a nightmare or you are worried for anything, you can come and talk with me, understood?"

Gene smiled gentle and then he answered:

"Yes, uncle Scrooge"

Scrooge rubbed his head and then he stant up saying:

"Fine, now if you don't mind, I'll go to my bed, I need some rest too"

Gene smiled in understanding and he answered:

"Okay uncle Scrooge, good night"

"Good night" said Scrooge in response.

Scrooge walked through the room, but before he could get the door, Gene called him again:

"Uncle Scrooge?"

"Yes?" asked Scrooge turning his body around.

Gene smiled and totally grateful he said:

"Thank you"

Scrooge smiled at him and answered:

"Ye're welcome lad"

* * *

**Here's a new request done I adapted the characters to 2017 show, since in season 3 Gene the Genie will apprear ****I hope you liked it****. **


	16. 27 If they mess with you, they

**27\. "If they mess with you, they're messing with me."**

Donald estaba nervioso, tenía el móvil con el número de Daisy en su mano, a quien no veía desde su época universitaria. El pato vestido de marinero aún podía recordar como todo el mundo decía que ambos hacían una magnífica pareja, tanto es así que les habían podado cariñosamente el matrimonio. Pero tras acabar la carrera, y sin saber muy bien porqué, se distanciaron, llevaban un tiempo sin verse y después Della desapareció y Donald tuvo que hacerse cargo de sus sobrinos.

Pero once años después, su hermana estaba de vuelta, los niños eran lo suficiente mayores como para… quedarse solos, y si no, Donald sabía que podía contar con alguien para que los vigilara, sabía que nunca estarían solos.

Donald suspiró, el motivo por el que quería llamar a Daisy era porqué… cuando se reunió con su hermana sintió tanta felicidad que en ese momento tuvo un sentimiento nostálgico y se acordó de Daisy, en realidad, nunca la había olvidado, solo que, tras reunirse con ella, el recuerdo de Daisy regresó más fuerte que nunca, fue algo casi indescriptible.

El pato vestido de marinero tomó una bocanada de aire, no lograba entender cómo podía estar tan nervioso, tal vez… tal vez era porque temía que… que ella no se acordara de él. Con dedos temblorosos, Donald apretó el botón de marcar y se llevó el aparato al oído. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho, ¿por qué estaba tardando en contestar?

_"¿Sí?"_

¡Era su voz! ¡Era la voz de Daisy!

"H-hola ¿Daisy?" dijo Donald con voz nerviosa.

La mujer al otro lado del aparato respondió:

_"Sí, soy yo"_

Donald soltó el aliento que no sabía que había estado conteniendo y aún con cierto nerviosismo, exclamó:

"D-Daisy, soy yo, Donald"

_"¿Donald? ¿Donald Duck?"_ preguntó Daisy entonces con lo que parecía ser un toque de emoción en su voz. Eso le dio confianza a Donald, ¡Daisy le recordaba!

Mucho más animado, el pato vestido de marinero, respondió:

"El mismo"

Daisy no tardó en volver a hablar diciendo con voz llena de emoción:

_"¡Oh Donald! ¡Qué alegría escuchar tu voz de nuevo, ¿cómo estás?"_

"Bien, muy bien ¿y tú?" respondió el otro pato.

Daisy no tardó en responder nuevamente diciendo:

_"Oh, todo genial"_

Donald sonrió con ternura y hablando con sinceridad, dijo:

"Me alegra escuchar eso, oye Daisy, me preguntaba… ¿querrías quedar para tomar algo mañana?"

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que el corazón de Donald volvió a acelerarse y entonces Daysi respondió:

_"Me encantaría, ¿quedamos a las cinco?"_

Donald suspiró aliviado al saber que ella había aceptado, ¡era una noticia fantástica!

"Perfecto, pasaré a recogerte" le dijo entonces a la mujer al otro lado del aparato.

No podía verlo, pero supuso que Daisy estaba sonriendo cuando ella dijo:

_"Estupendo, esta es la dirección…"_

Donald acudió puntualmente al lugar que le indicó Daisy. Como era de esperar, ella ya le estaba esperando. Siempre había sido una persona muy puntual. Ambos patos se saludaron y fueron andando hasta un bar para tomar algo. Donald entró que fue una suerte que Daisy viviera cerca de la universidad donde habían estudiado, eso le daba la oportunidad de llevarla al lugar en el que tuvieron su primera cita.

Llegaron al lugar y pronto tuvieron una mesa en la que sentarse. Ambos pidieron un café y se lo tomaron calmadamente mientras hablaban d los viejos tiempos y de lo que habían estado haciendo durante todo ese tiempo que no se habían visto.

Pasaron un muy buen rato hablando y hablando hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya era tarde y que debían irse. Siendo tan gentil como siempre había sido con ella, Donald le sugirió a Daisy de acompañarla hasta su casa. Durante el camino, se encontraron con unos Beagle Boys que los emboscaron con la firme intención de robarles, pero Donald no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. No dejaría que estos maleantes le sustrajeran nada a la mujer que amó en su juventud y a quien todavía amaba con locura.

"¡No permitiré que la toquéis!" gritó interponiéndose entre Daisy y esos maleantes. El que parecía ser el cabecilla de los tres, le miró con una sonrisa burlona y preguntó:

"¿Ah no? ¿Y cómo nos lo vas a impedir?"

"¡Ahora lo comprobaréis!" respondió el pato vestido de marinero, y casi al instante se lanzó al ataque, golpeando a los tres Beagle Boys en varias partes. Desgraciadamente, uno de ellos logró agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa y lanzarlo contra una pared, haciendo que el pato desventurado cayera al suelo.

En medio de su aturdimiento, Donald escuchó a Daisy gritar su nombre, pero pronto fue sofocada por la voz de los Beagle Boys que nuevamente se acercaban a él amenazantes mientras decían:

"Eso le pasa por meterse con nosotros"

Siguieron acercándose hasta que un borrón rosa se puso delante de él y a continuación se escuchó la voz de Daisy que gritaba:

"¡Alejaos de él!"

Los tres delincuentes parecían sorprendidos al principio, pero pronto se recuperaron y hablando nuevamente con voz burlona, dijeron:

"Oh, ¿Qué piensas hacernos?"

"No quieras saberlo" fue la respuesta que les dio Daisy. Ellos se pusieron a reir y parecían dispuestos a atacar. Donald trató de moverse, de protegerla, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue decir débilmente:

"Daisy… no…"

Entonces ocurrió, los Beagle Boys atacaron, pero no les salió como estaba planeado. Daisy comenzó literalmente a apalizarles, en serio era algo… humillante por parte de esos perros delincuentes, era tal la paliza que Daisy les estaba dando que uno de ellos gritó de repente:

"¡Huyamos!"

Y eso fue lo que hicieron. Donald estaba perplejo, ¿cómo? ¿desde cuándo? Cuando Daisy se arrodilló a su lado para ayudarle a levantarse, el pato vestido de marinero dijo con voz asombrada

"Caramba Daisy estoy impresionado, ¿cómo has logrado hacer eso?"

Daisy se rio un poco y respondió:

"Oh mi querido Donald, que no te engañen los tacones, me apunté a clases de karate y como puedes comprobar, han dado sus frutos"

Claro, eso tenía sentido… Donald bajó la mirada y con voz avergonzada, le dijo entonces al amor de su vida:

"Daisy… te has arriesgado por mí"

Daisy levantó suavemente su cabeza para que Donald la mirara a los ojos y entonces respondió:

"Oh mi marinerito, ¿es que no te acuerdas de lo que decíamos en la universidad? Si se meten contigo, se meten conmigo"

"Sí… ¿cómo olvidarlo?" fue la respuesta de Donald, lo que hizo que Daisy sonriera aún más antes de explicar:

"Pues para mí, eso sigue tan vigente ahora como en aquellos tiempos"

Donald rio suavemente y entonces le dijo a la mujer frente a él:

"Oh Daisy, ese es uno de los motivos por los que me enamoré de ti"

Daisy sonrió con ternura y respondió:

"Lo mismo digo mi querido Donald"

* * *

**Esta es la primera solicitud que me hacen en castellano, y me alegra haber podido hacerla, espero que a vosotros os haya gustado leerla**


	17. 65 Come out, come out, wherever you are

**65\. "Come out, come out, wherever you are."**

Huey took a deep breath, it felt well to have some fresh air at least. The last two weeks, he forced himself to stay in the manor, and has the less interact he could with his family, not because he didn't want to be with them, but because he wanted to protect them… from F.O.W.L. Huey knew that because he distanced himself from them all, they (Dewey and Louie particularly) were mad with him. But Huey, couldn't help it, it was the only way, not tell them anything would put them out of danger if .L. discovered he talked.

He decided to make a little outing when he almost made a mistake telling to his uncle Scrooge about .L. and how his Vultures were members of it. Huey couldn't talk, he knew, that's why he decided to make this, and well… there was a chance that doing it, he could earn a new badge after all. He'd take all what he needed in his bag, a block, pencil, camera, his binoculars and some supplies in case he was hungry. His JWG was under his cap as always. The badge he pretended to earn was one about take pictures of rare species living in Duckburg forest and obtain all information about their customs he could get about it.

Huey was just arrived to the zone he decided to explore when a hand fall on his shoulder and made his blood go cold. The little duckling turned his head in completely fear to look who was behind him, he feared it could be one of those F.O.W.L. agents that came there to threat him again because he almost told the truth they ordered him to keep it in secret if he wanted his family to be safe, and he almost broke this order.

When Huey saw who was behind him, he calmed a little, it was Gandra, Fenton's almost girlfriend. The little duckling s turned completely around to face the girl, she left his shoulder and after do that, Huey asked:

"Gandra? D-don't get me wrong but… what are you doing here?"

Gandra didn't seem offended for this question, she crossed her arms over her chest and then she answered:

"I'm a scientist you know, sometimes I like to walk into nature to understand better its laws and replicate those laws into a lab"

Huey looked down and talking more for himself than for the both of them, he said:

"It… makes sense, I guess"

He didn't pretend Gandra to hear it, but it seemed that she heard it, because she answered:

"Of course, it makes sense"

Huey looked at her, for an instant he considered to tell her what was going on, but he refused, for what he knew, he could be observed right now for a F.O.W.L. agent, he couldn't take the risk to put an innocent person in danger.

Gandra looked at him with a smile in her beak and then she said:

"What about you? Are you planning on take some pictures?"

Huey smiled and he started to answer:

"Yeah, actually I…"

But his voice weakened when he realized what Gandra just said. How could she-?

"H-how did you know I had a camera?" asked the red dressed boy with obvious fear in his voice.

Gandra turned her head and she seemed confused before answer:

"Oh, don't be silly, because I saw it, of course"

Huey shocked his head and stepped back a little bit saying:

"The camera is in my bag, and my bag's been closed all this time. The only way you could know I've a camera is because you… saw me… put it- you're one of them! You're a F.O.W.L. member too!"

The little duckling pointed a finger to her. Gandra lowered her head and when she raised it again, she had a sinister expression on her face, then talking threateningly she said:

"It seems is useless continue pretending, isn't it? You're really smart little one, I'll give you that"

Huey took more steps back while Gandra started walking towards him. Smiling with cruel voice, she said then:

"Yes, as you've deducted, I'm a F.O.W.L. agent, and I'm following orders"

Huey opened his eyes into a shock state when he asked:

"W-what?"

Gandra smiled more than before and she explained to the trembling duckling:

"My superiors think we can use my nanotech for our plans, but to be sure about that, we need a test subject, and since you know about as, and it can suppose a risk, my superiors ordered me to bring you to our base"

Huey's back hit a tree, he was trap… looking at the just discovered F.O.W.L. agent, the kid asked with shaking voice:

"Y-your base?"

Gandra nodded and answered:

"Yes. Now be a good boy and be quiet"

Huey could see electricity crackling in Gandra's hand, she pretended to shock him and leave him unconscious to take him easily. Gandra moved her hand to make contact with him, but Huey moved away, he wasn't going to allow F.O.W.L. take him, there was no chance he'd let this happen.

Taking advantage of Gandra's failure, Huey started to run, he needed to leave, before she could fulfill her mission. While he was running, he could hear Gandra's voice shouting:

"Oh, come on!"

Huey knew he had little hope of escape, so he decided to hide behind a tree. If he was lucky, maybe Gandra'd think he continued running and she'd leave giving him the chance to escape. Unfortunately, Gandra seemed to see his intentions, she moved slowly, looking carefully around her. Then in a voice that was a mixture of playful and sinister, she said:

"Come out, come out, wherever you are"

Huey swallowed, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared, in fact he was terrified, what was F.O.W.L. planning to do with him? Why Gandra had to be a F.O.W.L. agent too? What could he do to stop them and protect his family?

"It is useless to hide, kid, I'll find you" said Gangra's voice suddenly.

Huey froze. The voice sounded really, really close to him, Gandra was less than a step of him. Involuntarily, his body started to shake, he wished with all his might that Gandra wouldn't find him.

Huey suddenly felt then a hand in his shoulder.

_Oh no…_

Electricity ran through his body making him scream in pain. He fallen to the ground and while his eyes where closing he could hear Gandra saying:

"I told you that I'd find you"

Then the darkness consumed him.

* * *

**This is the last request of today. Actually I wanted to update them yesterday but life didn't let me do that, so I'm doing it now.**

**Since I got this request I wanted to write it, I hope you liked to read it as well. Okey, I got two more requests, both are added to my list. One I'm not sure how to do it, but I'll try to do it. The other is a birthday request. I'll probably need more details about what do you exactly want for this request, but I'll also try to do it.**

**IMPORTANT: Since now I'm not taking more requests, at least not until i'm finished or almost finished with my current ones, I hope you'll understand.**

**Thanks to all of you for giving me the chance to wrie those amazing things, and keep an eye because there are more requests to come. Enjoy them**


	18. 79 You need to control your temper

**79\. "You need to control your temper." **

Lunaris made it, he managed to scape from his ship, the same ship that got stuck on the space orbiting around the… Earth. How humiliating. All his plan, his glorious victory over Earth, over Scrooge McDuck! All of it vanished because of the fool scheme of a fool duck. How could this… Glomgold defeat him? It made none sense! And then, when he was about to end the unstoppable Della Duck and her family, Penumbra has to appear and save her.

Why was life so unfair sometimes? Fortunately, he saw a ship's crew that was going through the space searching for… some kind of… samples? and he was able to convince them to help him. It allowed him to escape from his 'prison' and come back to Earth, were all his people was living among earthers, what a big group of traitors, why did they choose to live with the ones that were inferior to them? That was ridiculous! What a dishonor for planet Moon!

Lunaris travelled to Duckburg, and he wasn't surprised when he found Penumbra living with her 'roomie' aka Della Duck and her family. Penumbra did really become friend with Della, she helped his brother Donald to scape from prison, she escaped from prison after discover Lunaris plans to conquer Earth, she was able to send a transmission to Della advising them about the imminent moonlanders attack, and finally, she fought against her own people to defend those pathetic earthers.

Oh, Lunaris was angry, more than that, he was furious with the traitor Penumbra. Lunaris walked around the manor, he could take one, two or all the kids and torture them to make suffer Scrooge and his family. Or he could find Penumbra and face her for-

"You? What are you doing here?"

The moonlander turned around and in front of him, he saw the sailor dressed duck, with a very angry expression in his face. Lunaris didn't consider Donald as a threat, but he'd to be careful, specially after what happened back in the Moon. Because of that, Lunaris said:

"Oh, look at that, Donald Duck, we meet again"

Donald narrowed his eyes, and talking with angry voice, he said:

"I'll repeat again, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be trapped in the space"

Lunaris smiled and with joyful voice he answered:

"I escaped as you can see"

"I'll send you back there!" replied Donald intensifying his angered expression. Lunaris stayed quiet, cautious. He underestimated the duck once; he wasn't going to underestimate him again. Trying to sound confident again, he asked:

"Wow, how aggressive, why are you like that?"

"You dared to threat my nephews" was Donald answer.

Lunaris stopped smiling, that was true, and he could perfectly remember that it was what produced Donald's attack, something that honestly, he didn't want to see again. He tried to play dumb with all this situation, and because of that, he said:

"Oh… did I? I don't remember that"

Donald's face was starting to put red. That wasn't a good sign. Then the sailor dressed duck shouted:

"LIAR! You did it! And you know that!"

Lunaris kept playing dumb, he wouldn't let Donald knew he remembered all of it. For that reason, he said:

"I remember saying that I'd make Earth fear the Moon"

Donald narrowed his eyes even more than before and with strange calm voice que started to say:

"Your little excuse is…"

Lunaris smiled a little bit and then with mocking voice, he said:

"You seem to be mad Donald Duck, you know? You need to control your temper"

Okay, that was a stupid move. Donald suddenly jumped, and… incomprehensibly stayed in the air more time that was possible to be at the same time that he screamed:

"AWQWAQWAWJKAJKWQKAOQWAP"

And like the last time he started to fight him, but maybe because of Earth gravity, it was more difficult for Lunaris to fight back this time, he just could try to defend himself at the same time he said:

"Hey! You'd better stop! How you dare to attack me?"

Those words seemed to make Donald angrier, and he increased his attack to him, forcing the moonlander to scream:

"No! No! stop! You, inferior creature!"

All the disturb called the attention of the ones inside the manor, who instantly went out to discover what was going on. Lunaris so all of them approaching, but there was one who stopped when saw him.

"General?" asked she with surprised voice, he smiled at her and answered:

"Ah Penumbra, my favorite traitor"

The other moonlander narrowed her eyes and then she said:

"Me? A traitor? You were the one who betrayed your own people general, you put all of them in danger!"

Now was Lunaris who narrowed his eyes and with angry voice he said:

"We'd succeed if it wasn't for this… this stupid family"

"You're right, except for the stupid part!" said a voice suddenly, all the presents turned to look him, and then Della asked:

"What do you mean Donald?"

The sailor dressed duck didn't look at his twin, he continued looking at Lunaris while he answered:

"We won you because we were united. It's true that we argue between us, sometimes it seems we hate each other, but the truth is that we all care about the others, we'd do anything for them, and that's what makes us stronger than you'd ever be"

Lunaris saw Scrooge smile and then he heard him saying:

"I agree with all what you said lad"

"Thanks uncle Scrooge" answered Donald with a big smile in his face.

Lunaris got very angry and shouted:

"This make no sense!"

Della narrowed her eyes and replied to Lunaris by saying:

"A giant krill didn't made sense either, and you know you were defeated by one of them, oh, and Gladstone good luck too"

Lunaris put a confused face and then he asked:

"Who's Gladstone?"

In that moment, another duck appeared, joining the others and asked:

"Is someone talking about me?"

This duck was eating a bit of watermelon, he threw the rest to the air, making a bird fly away. The bird flew close to a flowerpot and made it fall on Lunaris head, leaving him stunned. The moonlander was still conscious, and he heard suddenly Donald saying with bored voice:

"And of course, Gladstone's good luck had to show up again, and he'll take all the credit for defeating Lunaris"

He opened his eyes a little and he said Scrooge approaching to the Donald and putting a hand on his shoulder, the older duck said:

"Nephew, I don't mind about Gladstone good luck, you faced Lunaris on you own, you're the one who deserves appreciation, not him"

Before losing his conscious, the moonlander saw Donald smile and answer:

"Thanks uncle Scrooge"

* * *

Lunaris woke up without knowing how much time had passed, and he found himself locked inside what appeared to be a cell. He saw a window and looking though it, he saw a Duckburg street on the other side. He was able to see that he was in a police station.

_Oh Phooey!_

He finally managed to scape from the spaceship and he now he was trapped again. This didn't fear. He was defeated again, by the most absurd way possible.

Maybe… they were right, and the family give them a strength he didn't had. He shocked his head, this couldn't be the reason of his failure, could it?

Lunaris sighed, it seemed he'd have a lot of time to think on this

* * *

**I managed to do two more requests, this is the first, I hope you'll like it**


	19. 18 I just wanted you to know that I app

**18\. "I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you."**

Huey sighed, he knew he had to talk with his baby brother, but honestly, he didn't know how to do it exactly. He felt a deep shame inside him. He didn't defend his brother during the extremely severe grounding her mom put on him.

It's true that Louie needed a punishment for what he did, but it's also true that Della was unfair. A punishment must be according to the crime committed, and Louie's punishment was a hundred times worse than his crime, but he didn't say anything about it then, he didn't talk with his mom later. And then happened that Louie using one of his schemes, to save all of them, defeated Glomgold and all the villains, but not just that, he became in fact the richest duck in the world, defeating Scrooge too.

Then he heard something about a monster that pursuit his little brother until Louie 'defeated' him with an unexpected weapon: humility. Huey wouldn't be prouder of Louie in that moment, he thought that would be the moment to talk with him, but before he could do it, the moonvasion happened, another chance lost.

Huey started to think that there was some kind of curse on him or on Louie that didn't let him talk with his little brother. It was ridiculous to think, he knew, but since mom came back, things didn't been the same between both, and Huey wanted to recover the relationship he had with Louie before it was too late.

The oldest sibling walked to the triplets shared room, and as he supposed it'd be, Louie was there watching something in his mobile phone. The living room was occupied for Launchpad and Beakley that were watching something about Darkwing duck. If it was just LP, Louie would convince him to leave the living room, so he'd be able to watch the TV himself, but with Beakley… Louie just didn't even try it.

The red dressed duck approached to his little brother and once at his side, he just said:

"Hey"

"Hey" answered Louie without even looking at him. Huey's smile faltered, but even that, he tried again:

"Do you mind if I stay here too?"

Louie shrugged and answered:

"Nah, is our room, not my room, you can stay"

Huey smiled again and said:

"Thanks"

Huey took then a chair and sitting close to his brother, he started to talk:

"Um… Louie… I-"

"What do you want Huey?" asked Louie raising his eyes to see his brother. Huey swallowed and he tried again:

"I… I don't know how to say… I…"

Louie seemed to lose his patience, because suddenly he talked again asking:

"What it's going on Hue?"

"I… I wanted to…" the older triplet looked at him for a moment and then he looked away.

Why was that so difficult?

"To what?" asked Louie intrigued for what his brother was trying to say.

The red dressed triplet took a deep breath and finally looking at him he said:

"I wanted to apologize"

Louie's eyes were instantly opened in surprise and the only thing the duckling could do was ask:

"W-what?"

Huey sighed, and then he explained:

"Louie, I haven't been with you lately, and I'm sorry for that"

Louie seemed confused and then he talked saying:

"What are you talking about Huey? You're always here for me or for Dewey, both of us, even for Webby"

The other duck shocked his head and then he said:

"But… I wasn't at your side when mom grounded you, I didn't even defend you"

Louie stirred uncomfortably and then he replied:

"Well, it wasn't like you could have done anything either, mom was very determined to punish me"

Huey sighed again and then he explained:

"I know, but mom was exaggeratedly severe with you. I should at least had said something I don't know I'm sure I would have had to act more as an older brother and defend you, I wasn't there for you, so I don't know, I imagine that you felt unappreciated or unsupported for any of us, like… like if we didn't love you…"

Huey lowered his head and muttered:

"I'll… I'll understand if you're mad with me"

Huey heard his little brother moving and then, he explained:

"Heu, I'm not mad with you, I'm not even mad with mom, we… talked about it, she told me she was terribly afraid when she saw you disappear and then Dewey and Webby, she thought she'd lost you again, but she didn't even imagined how I felt when I saw all of you disappear, being me the only one left, I… thought I could have lost all of you, forever"

Huey raised his head in surprise and completely shocked he said:

"R-really? I didn't know that…"

Huey saw his little brother smile a little and then he answered:

"Neither mom, not until I explained it to her after… Glomgold attack you know"

Huey smiled too, and then with gentle voice, he said:

"Yeah, I remember it, you saved all of us there, you did an amazing job little brother, and actually, this is another reason why I came here, I wanted to thank you for that"

Those words seemed to comfort Louie who plenty of joy, said:

"Oh Huey"

Huey smiled more than before and then he said:

"Okay, sooo will you accept my apologize"

Louie bowed his head and then he sighed closing his eyes. Opening his eyes, he looked at him and said:

"I don't think there is something to forgive, but if this makes you happy, then yes"

Huey was completely joyful hearing that, and with a big smile in his beak, he said:

"Thanks Louie, and…"

Louie looked at him expectant and then he asked:

"You want to say something else?"

Huey smiled gentle and then he answered:

"Yes, I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you"

Louie put a completely surprised face. It was clear that he didn't expected that. After recovering from his shock, the younger duck smiled gentle and with shiny eyes he said:

"Thank you, Huey, it means a lot"

Huey nodded letting his brother know that he was convinced about what he said. After that, he bowed his head and said:

"Louie?"

"Yes?" said Louie with curious voice. Huey dragged his foot across the floor and with hesitant voice he asked:

"Can I sit with you and watch what you're watching?"

Louie smiled at him and then he answered:

"Of course"

After this answer, Huey smiled and sit down next to Louie and both siblings spend the rest of the day together, enjoying the mutual company.

* * *

**This is the other request I managed to finish, as you know, and if you don't know I'm telling you now, apart of those requests, I'm also working in a multichapter fanfic, and once I've finished it, I'll translate it and another one, currently finished, into English, I say that because I'm combining the two writings, so the requests can be a little slower than I wanted (I have also a life that takes me time to write)**


	20. 33 I want the truth

**33\. "I want the truth." **

First time Della saw Lena, she thought the teen was just that, a normal teenager, friend of her sons, and webby, there was nothing wrong in her, was it? But then she listen Lena refer to Magica as her aunt.

Aunt? Did anyone else know that?

This new piece of intel made Della go suspicious about Lena since that moment, and she wasn't happy so se her children, Webby included, close to Lena. She just… couldn't trust her knowing who her aunt was, and who was she.

On day, Della was in the living room, totally booored, uncle Scrooge and the kids went on an adventure, she was supposed to go too, but just before to go, her p prosthetic leg just broke, letting her unable to go with the others. Della sighed, what was she supposed to do until the others came back?

Suddenly someone rang the doorbell, who was there? Della saw Beakley walking to the door, so she decided to stay and wait… her heart stopped beating for a second when she heard who was there:

"Hello Ms. Beakley, is Webby at home?"

_Lena_

What was she doing here? Della looked up and she was surprised when Beakley treat her in a very kind way:

"Hello Lena, no, she isn't here, she's on an adventure with Mr. McDuck and the boys, but I'm sure they'll be here soon, if you want to wait for Webby inside"

Was Beakley letting Lena go inside the manor? Well maybe she was doing this to keep an eye on her, yes, this _must_ be the reason. The teen aka niece of uncle Scrooge's worst enemy shrugged and answered:

"Oh thanks Ms. Beakley, I'll wait in the living room"

_Where?_ Oh no! there was no way Beakley let her stay in uncle Scrooge living room-

"You're in your home"

_WHAT?! Okay… fine, everything is fine_.

It seemed that Della would have to take care about the situation by herself. As always, she'd to take care about everything. The adult duck followed the teen with her look until she sat down on an armchair, once she was comfortable, she looked at her, but Della didn't say nothing, she just observed Lena.

Probably tired of being observed, the girl with part of pink hair said:

"Um… Ms. Duck, is anything wrong?"

Della smiled trying to pretend that she didn't know what Lena was talking about, and she answered asking:

"What? Why are you asking that? Why would something to be wrong?"

Lena obviously didn't buy this… eluding question that Della made, so she narrowed her eyes and talked again saying:

"I don't know, maybe because since I entered you didn't stop looking at me?"

"Pffff… Why do you think I'm looking at you? I'm not doing that, what interest would I have to do that?" answered Della making also a movement with her hand, trying to prove that Lena was wrong, but the teen looked at her angrily and crossing her arms over her chest, she said with sarcastic voice:

"Oh, so… the fact you didn't looked anything else than me since I came here can't be called that you're observing me?"

This way to talk made Della angry, so narrowing her own eyes, the adult duck said with hard voice:

"Don't use that tone with me young lady"

Lena seemed to be exasperated, she looked at the roof and then she answered:

"Uh! Sorry, I always sound sarcastic, I can't help it, okay?"

_Yeah, Magica always sounded sarcastic too_ thought Della, and before she could stop herself, she said:

"Yes, as someone I know…"

Lena looked scared now, why? Maybe because she didn't know that Della discovered she was related with Magica DeSpell? It was late for that. Lena's breath went fast when she asked with trembling voice:

"Who… who are you talking about?"

Della narrowed more her eyes.

Really? did Lena think she was so stupid to think she would believe her? Not this mom, she was Della Duck, she could see all the angles. Lena couldn't lie to her. Della crossed her arms and just said:

"I think you know who"

The teen seemed even more scared than before, so scared that Della was starting to doubt- no, she couldn't trust this young girl, she was related with Magica, she was planning to hurt her family… sure.

Della looked at the young duck as she started to say:

"N-no… I…"

That was the breaking point for Della, she needed to know what was planning Lena, so with this thought in mind, she shouted:

"I want the truth Lena!"

The other duck looked surprised at first, but then se endured her expression and said with angry voice:

"Oh, you want the truth? Okay, the truth is that I'm a shadow!"

From all the answers Della could expect, this one wasn't one of them, the adult duck opened her eyes in completely surprise and she could just ask:

"A what?"

Lena sighed, she closed her eyes and with trembling voice again, she explained:

"A shadow created by Magica, she created me after Scrooge defeated her, and for fifteen years I've been living linked to Magica, constantly threated by her"

So… Magica created Lena fifteen years ago… when his uncle went to mount Vesubious, and then this Magica's creation lived-

_Wait_

"Threated-?" asked Della with a gasp.

The young duck nodded slowly and with evident signs that she was about to cry, she continued explaining:

"I… I… lived in fear for years, I had to follow her orders, her complots to get Scrooge first Dime… she promised me the freedom if I helped her, but I always was scared, fearing what she'd do to me, until I met Webby and… your sons, they… were the light that took me out of the darkness where I was, they saved me"

Now Della only could feel shame, she didn't know anything of that, she just assumed that because Lena was Magica's niece, she was evil.

"I… had no idea" she admitted was low voice.

Lena looked at her and with incredibly gentle voice she said:

"You were in the space when this happened. And actually… aunt Magica… sent me to the shadow realm until Webby and Violet were able to bring me back from there"

Della looked at Lena with compassion for a few minutes the were in silence. Then Della took a deep breath and then she said:

"Lena…"

"Yes?" said then Lena looking at her.

Della felt terrible she could feel tears in her eyes. She quickly got up and went to Lena, and just, hugged her. Lena went rigid during the hugging, but Della didn't mind, she was cruel and unfair with the young girl, and she was determinate to correct her mistake. Once she separated from Lena, she looked at the young girl at the eyes and said:

"I'm sorry, I judged you without knowing the entire story, I'm a horrible person, can you forgive me?"

Lena seemed surprised at first, but then, she smiled and answered:

"I forgive you… I'm… used that people make a bad impression of me before they know me better"

This didn't help Della to feel better, in fact, Lena's word made her feel like a monster, she was one of those who judged the teen without even had talk with her. But now, she did, and it was clear that Lena was a poor girl who suffered a lot all her life, she deserved love and comfort, to feel that she was loved and not belittled.

Scratching the back of the neck Della then asked:

"Lena, I… can I… be your friend?"

Once more, Lena looked surprised, it was clear that she wasn't expecting this question. After recovering from her shock, she answered with a big smile in her beak:

"Of course"

* * *

**Heya I bring more requests to you, I had this one with Della and Lena, but the person wasn't sure with the sentence, so I chosed "****I want the truth." I hope you liked it**


	21. 80 No one is perfect

**80\. "No one is perfect." **

The wind moves the treetops slowly the sky colors turned into a mixture of blues, purples and still a little of the orange could be seen on the horizon. The first stars appeared in the sky, claiming their place in the night hours.

Louie was in the triplets room, he knew he was alone, Huey had a Woodchuck Junior trip, he'd be out for a few days, Dewey was… doing Dew-things with Launchpad (yes, he managed to convince his great-uncle driver to help him, Dewey proved to be a good manipulating disciple, Louie was proud of him). And the last person, Webby, Louie knew that his friend went to Violet's house for a slumber party, just the girls.

It's been a month since moonvasion, and all seemed to be normal again, except for all the moonlanders living in Duckburg, they were impressed with everything they saw. How naive, in the good sense of the word, that they were those moonlanders. They turned to be a very kind and nice people. All of them were manipulated for this guy Lunaris, but now Lunaris was defeated, and the rest moonlanders showed how they really were.

Louie smiled things were fine now, uncle Donald was back, Penumbra started to live in the manor too, she really was a nice person, and Louie agree with mom that she kinda remind uncle Donald, maybe for her strong protective instincts toward the ones she care about.

Looking at the stars, Louie thought in the ten years his mom expended in the moon, the time his uncle was in the moon just after his mom came back, and all the time his uncle was strand in this inhabited island. An invasion from the space had to happen to have a reunion between both. Louie could just wish that nothing like this would happen to his siblings and himself.

The only idea that the three of them could be separated for years, made Louie be afraid of the future. And he couldn't help it once his head came up with this idea, it was incredibly difficult for him to let it go, he started to overthink in all the possible ways that could lead to the three of them to this catastrophic ending.

And when this happened, only one thing could help him to feel better. Louie took a deep breath and started to sing:

_"Look to the stars, my darling baby boys_

_Life is strange and vast, _

_filled with wonders and joys_

_Face each new sun _

_with eyes clear and true_

_Unafraid of the unknown, _

_because I face it all with you"_

_"So… you know this song too?"_

"I didn't know you knew this song" said a voice suddenly surprising him.

"What?" asked the green dressed kid looking at the room's door, there he saw Penumbra, looking at him with a big smile in her face, then she entered the room saying:

"Sorry kid, the door was opened, and I heard you sing"

Recovered from his surprise, Louie got up and said:

"Oh, so was that… but… how do you know this song?"

"I heard Della sing it" answered Penumbra crossing her arms. This new piece of intel surprised Louie, who just could ask:

"R-really?"

Penumbra nodded and asked:

"Yes, the day we met actually"

"Oh nice" was all what Louie could say.

Suddenly, Penumbra cleared her throat and asked:

"And you? How do you know this song?"

Louie looked at her a little surprised and then he answered:

"Oh that… uncle Donald used to sing it to us when we were just babies"

"Oh, now I understand it" said Penumbra more for herself than for Louie. After that, the moonlander approached to the kid and sat on an empty chair, and looking at him still smiling, she said:

"You know? Your mom defeated a monster with this song"

"What?" asked Louie with surprised voice.

Penumbra laugh a little and then she explained:

"Well, not actually defeated, she realized that this 'monster', was actually a mom trying to protect her baby, she showed compassion. I didn't understand it in that moment, but I understood it later"

Louie blinked and with a little shame in his voice, he said:

"I didn't know that"

It'd be probably that his mother explained this to them, but… honestly, her mother told them so many stories that there were some of them that Louie didn't heard because his brain just blocked his mom's voice, not because he didn't want to listen her, he was just… tired.

But after what Penumbra said, this reminded Louie something, so he said:

"But… something similar happened to me"

"Really?" asked Penny with curious voice. Louie laughed a little and then he explained to the surprised moonlander:

"Yes, I… kinda defeated a monster using humility"

Penumbra looked surprised at those words to say the less, how wouldn't she, who would expect that the way to defeat a monster was showing humility? Doing hard work to actually earn what you deserve? Louie didn't even knew it was possible until he was in front of the Bombie, thinking that he was to die crashed by this monster and he admitted that he shouldn't be the richest duck in the world, that he didn't earned it. This humility was what stopped the Bombie to kill him.

But… this made Louie think, his great-uncle's vultures' council knew that Scrooge had those magic protections in that island for a reason, the probably knew the exact reason, and if they knew that, why did they let cut this magical protections resources? What did they expect doing that? Did they planned… to kill him? No… they'd be scary and… greedier than Scrooge, but wanting to have a monster killing a child? They wouldn't do that, would they?

"Oh, it's true what they say about such a stick, such a splinter" said Penny suddenly cutting his thought line.

The green dressed duckling shocked his head to focus in what Penumbra just said and then he answered with a smile:

"It can be"

Penumbra laughed and then she said with joking voice:

"But I've to say that your mom sings better than you"

Louie smiled and answering with joking voice too, he said:

"Hey, no one is perfect"

Penumbra laughed again, laugher this time, and then she said with confident voice, she said:

"You're wrong, I'm perfect"

Louie laughed to and crossing his arms over his chest, he replied:

"Yes, and also humble"

Both laughed at that and when the stopped, Louie sat next to Penny and asked her to explain stories from the moon. The moonlander looked surprised at first, but she accepted and explained stories to the duckling until he fell asleep.

When Penumbra realized that Louie was asleep, she put him on his bed and covered him with his blanket.

* * *

**Welp, here's this new request, I hope you liked it, I thought it'd be great having Louie interacting with someone who heard Della singing the same song, and this si why Penumbra is in this story too.**


	22. 58 Is that blood?

**58\. "Is that blood?"**

Scrooge always was grateful of the day he met Bentina Beakley or Agent 22 as he learned when they were formally presented first time. Since this first mission, both become good friend. Scrooge even meet Beakley's daughter and her son in law, both spies like Beakley.

The rich duck collaborated on other missions with Agent 22, in fact Bentina saved his life more times than Scrooge could count. And he also saved Agent 22 life… two or three times, not bad for a no agent of S.H.U.S.H.

Scrooge was called one more time to be Beakley's partner. And he couldn't be happier, Beakley was an excellent agent, probably the best spy that S.H.U.S.H. their mission was simple, go to a building where someone reported unusual activity, apparently F.O.W.L.

Simple, isn't it?

But, once in the place, while they were observing, Scrooge suggest that they'd to go inside the building, something that Beakley didn't agree with.

"We've to be careful, it's too risky attack without knowing" she said.

"Ye're being paranoiac 22 ye're a great agent, the best I've known, I'm sure ye, with my help, can do it" replied Scrooge with confident voice.

Bentina Beakley narrowed her eyes and looking angry, she said with tense voice:

"It's very flattering McDuck, but if I'm a good agent because I never attack without knowing the enemy. What you know can hurt your enemy, what you think you know, can hurt you, if we attack without knowing, it could be our fall"

Scrooge stayed a few moments in silence and then he said:

"I get your point 22, but how'd ye know ye need backup, for example? We'd to go inside the building and take a closer look"

Beakley put her hand on her hips and closing her eyes, she said:

"I admire your bravery McDuck, but what you suggest it's incredibly stupid"

Those word made Scrooge be a little angry, and with a little of arrogance in his voice, he said:

"Oh, ye think that? Well then I'll do it myself"

"What? No way! McDuck! Wait!" tried to call Beakley, but it was to late. Scrooge was heading to the building with the purpose of get all the intel possible, and prove that there was nothing to fear.

Scrooge climbed to the building roof to look inside from there. Beakley followed him and soon both were looking inside, and what they saw, horrified them. The saw a completely arsenal there, lots and lots of different kind of weapons. Lot of people moving around the space, carrying boxes to other places. Was something terrifying. Both shared a look, that was worse than way thought.

"We need backup" said Beakley looking again what was happening inside.

Scrooge nodded and answered:

"Ye're right"

They started to move, they needed to leave, but suddenly, a flashlight focused on them, forcing them to cover their eyes, and then, they heard a voice asking:

"Hey! Who's there?"

Just after that, they could hear a sound, a sound of gun to which the insurance is removed. Scrooge opened his eyes in completely shock, he knew what this sound meant, but before he could say anything, Beakley talked with urgent voice screaming:

"Oh no, move!"

_BANG!_

The hard noise crossed the air directly to his ears, they're being shoot, they needed to leave instantly that place before they could get killed! Both ran, and ran as fast as they could, fortunately they seemed to be able to mislead his pursuers what gave them the chance to catch their breath.

Scrooge leaned against a wall with a smile in his beak, and then he said:

"That… was close, wasn't it 22?"

But he didn't get an answer.

"22?"

Just pants…

"Beakley? Is anything wrong?"

He approached to her…

"Is that blood?" asked Scrooge when he saw Beakley clutching the side where there was a growing red spot.

"I'm fine… is just… a scratch" answered she between pants. It was obvious that she was doing a big effort to talk, she was trying to hide the truth, but she couldn't lie to Scrooge.

The rich duck approached to the experimented agent, he could see her trying to stay on her feet, never show weakness.

But Scrooge knew her better, he gentle moved Beakley's hand to see the real wound she was trying to hide. His eyes were instantly opened in horror when he saw the wound, then he shouted:

"This isn't just a scratch! Ye're bleeding! I've to take ye to the hospital"

And without letting Beakley reply, he helped her to get into a taxi and ordered the driver to take them to the hospital. Once there, and while doctors were attending the S.H.U.S.H. agent, he asked for the hospital director and talked to him, and paying of course, he convinced him to keep Beakley's staying in the hospital as a completely secret.

When the doctors finished, they took Beakley to a room and told it to Scrooge. The Scottish duck walked to the room, and silently he came in. Beakley was lying on a bed, conscious. She looked tired. Scrooge approached to her, he felt terribly guilty for what happened. Beakley was injured, and it was his fault, he'd to apologize with her. With this thought in mind, he sat at her side, then he sighed and finally he said:

"I… I'm sorry"

Beakley arched an eyebrow and asked:

"For what?"

Scrooge sighed and then he explained:

"For being arrogant, if I wouldn't insist on do it in my way, they'd never hurt you"

Beakley tilted her head, she seemed curious at Scrooge's words, finally, she talked, saying:

"McDuck, without you, it'd may take more time to discover what was going on, I'm sure that right now the agency is taking care of them"

The rich duck looked at Beakley with surprised eyes, what was she talking about? The agency was taking care of those guys? When happened that? Scrooge thought that because they were caught, those guys would be hurry on disappear.

With absolutely confused voice, the rich duck asked:

"What? How?"

Beakley smiled and answered:

"I called and explained the situation while we were running"

"You're awesome 22" said Scrooge with a giant smile after recover from his shock.

Beakley also smiled and then she said:

"No, I'm really good in my job"

Then both laughed. When they finished laughing, they got silence. Scrooge moved a little awkward, he had an idea, and he just hoped that Beakley would accept it. He took a deep breath and then he said:

"Beakley, I want to compensate ye for what happened"

"Compensate? How?" asked Beakley with surprised face. Scrooge smiled again and then he explained:

"Christmas is approaching, and I'll have a party, would you like to come as my guest?"

Beakley stood for a few moments in silence, Scrooge feared she'd refuse his invitation, but then, Bentina smiled and she answered:

"Yes, I accept"

* * *

**Another story with Scrooge and Beakley, this time from Scrooge POV, I hope you liked it. There are more requests, I'll do them when I can, life became really busy and I've less time to write.**


	23. 76 You're not alone

**76\. "You're not alone, I'm right here."**

Faris Djinn jumped roof by roof, he found out that travel through the roofs was faster than go walking or running for the streets. Djinn was back in Duckburg, with a self-imposed mission. Faris heard that Merlock'd returned, he knew that the meaning of this fact. Faris knew perfectly well that with Merlock close, Gene the Genie would be in a great danger.

"I hope I'm not late"

Djinn learned since he was a child some old stories told by his family that Gene was a friend of his predecessor, the Genie that fall in love and lost his powers. Knowing that both genies where friends, Faris felt the need to protect Gene, he owed this to him, for his old friendship with his predecessor.

Faris also knew that Gene was living in the McDuck manor. The rich duck founded Gene's lamp in one of his adventures where he went with the kids, and even if Gene still didn't fulfill Scrooge's three wishes, the richest duck in the world allowed the Genie to live with them, giving Gene the chance to live like an ordinary person. That was a nice move from Scrooge, even if in Faris opinion he'd give Gene the freedom.

Djinn jumped to another building and his goal appeared at his eyes.

The McDuck manor.

Faris could just wish that it wasn't too late to save Gene from Merlock's hands. Djinn sighed, the night seemed to be very calm, nothing was moving around, everything was quiet, everything-

Suddenly, the ground started to tremble. Faris almost fall because of this unexpected earth movement. The just arrived to Duckburg raised his eyes and what he saw made him gasp in surprise. The McDuck manor started to rise in the sky. What was going on?

_Oh no, could it be…?_ Djinn ran as fast as he could and he arrived to hang on a tree's root just in time. From there, he managed to climb to the manor. After a lot of effort, he finally got to the building and then, he managed to get in without being noticed.

Djinn moved through the hallways and then he arrived to the living. Once he was there, the first thig he saw was the entire McDuck family chained up together. Their ghost manservant was trapped inside a special glass box that didn't let him go through the glass. Merlock was staring in front of the trapped family, with Gene floating next to him.

With a closer look Djinn found Gene's lamp there, with Merlock's amulet (that allowed the dark sorcerer the chance to get all the wishes he wanted) on it. Suddenly Merlock started to laugh and with joy voice he said to the chained family:

"You Scrooge, I won, I always win"

Scrooge narrowed his eyes and talking with angry voice, he said:

"Oh, don't be so arrogant, the ones that are like you always lose, at the end"

Merlock laughed more than before and with joyful voice he looked at Gene and he replied saying:

"Are you sure about that? I've the genie under my complete control, even if you manage to get the lamp, he's under a spell, he'll never obey you"

"I still have my three wishes; he'll have to fulfill them!" shouted Scrooge struggling to get free from his chains. The movements he made produced disagreement noises from the rest of the family who suddenly found themselves pushed by their family head.

Merlock smiled and shocking slowly his head, he answered to the rich duck:

"No, no, no Scrooge it won't work, he won't fulfill your wishes, my spell won't allow anyone but me get their wishes, there's no person alive that could ever break my spell, is a very special one"

Merlock laughed again and shrugging, he suddenly admitted:

"Well actually, there's maybe one kind of people who could break it"

"Who?" asked Della, Faris learned her name during the moonvasion, and he also discovered that she was the triplets' mom.

Merlock looked at the duck women with a giant smile and he answered to her:

"Another genie or… something impossible, a descendant of a genie"

_Really? _that was unexpected and a completely lucky movement, if just Merlock knew who was him, he wouldn't explained that.

Completely ignorant of his presence, the dark sorcerer continued talking:

"So, who cares? You'll never be able to escape and you'll never be able to find someone capable to break my spell"

Djinn decided that it was time to move, running fast and stealthily, he managed to get the lamp, once in his hands, he turned to Merlock and called him saying:

"You monster! How'd you dare to do this to my friends?!"

All the people turned to look at him, the McDuck-Duck family was obviously happy to see him, while the dark sorcerer and Gene were completely confused for this intruder presence. Looking at him, he noticed that he'd taken the lamp, this made Merlock completely furious, and with dangerous voice, he shouted:

"What? Who are you?"

"My person doesn't matter! What matters is what I'll do" was Faris answer.

His words, made Merlock laugh, if just he knew… Merlock looked at him and he said with mocking voice:

"Oh really? and what exactly will you do?"

"I'll ask for my wishes" answered Faris raising the lamp to let Merlock see it. The dark sorcerer laughed more than before and he said then:

"Fool, didn't you listen to me?"

"I listen to you, and because of that I know I can do it! Are you ready Gene?" answered Djinn again and taking the amulet off of the lamp at the same time.

Gene looked surprised, and a little shocked, he answered:

"Y-yes… are you sure about that?"

"Trust me" said Faris with a confident smile in his face. Then with hard expression, Faris shouted:

"I wish you to leave Merlock without any kind of powers!"

Gene smiled, he probably discovered that he could fulfill this wish, so with a giant smile in his face he said:

"As you wish, new and cool master"

Gene fulfilled Faris wish, and this produced that Merlock's face changed completely and confusion mixed with anger appeared on his expression when he felt his powers leaving him. Then with shocked voice he shouted:

"What? No! that's impossible! How could you-?"

"I'm a genie's descendant" said Faris with a confidant smile.

Merlock's face turned to white and completely furious he screamed:

"Impossible!"

Now was Djinn turn to laugh and with joyful voice, he said to the dark sorcerer:

"You think so? Gene, I wish you to fix all the damage Merlock has done that includes of course free our friends"

"Immediately!" answered Gene with a joyful smile in his face and instantly fulfilled Djinn second's wish.

At this point, Merlock was clearly scared, his since now sure victory was destroyed, and he was defeated and without powers. He had nothing.

"No, no, no! What have you done?!" screamed Merlock staring at Djinn a deadly look.

Faris took a step forwards and he answered with strong voice at the same time that he drew his sword:

"I did, what I had to do, now prepare to be defeated for my sword"

Merlock's eyes opened in fear, and taking some steps back, he said:

"This won't end like this! I'll take my revenge!"

Merlock turned his body and started to run, scaping from there. Djinn considered on following him, but he thought it'd be a waste of time, he was powerless now, just a normal man like the others. Turning to the rest of the presents, he said:

"It's over now"

All the presents in the room smiled except one. Faris turned to him and with worried voice, he asked:

"Gene? What happens?"

Gene looked at him with an obvious scared face, and then with trembling voice, he answered:

"You've heard him, he'll come back to take his revenge, even without powers he's dangerous, none close to me is safe"

"What are you talking about Gene?" asked Faris. Gene looked at him and a little confused, he asked:

"W-what?"

Djinn looked at him gentle and then he answered:

"You're not alone, I'm right here. He'll never hurt you again, okay?"

Gene sobbed and still with trembling voice, he said then:

"Y-yes, but… who are you anyway?"

Faris smiled and with happy voice, he said:

"I've already said it, I'm a genie descendant, and I'll add that you probably knew him, he was my great, great, great, great, great, great, great-grandfather, his name was-"

"Jinn! You're talking about Jinn, aren't you?" said Gene cutting Djinn explanation. Faris smiled more than before and then he answered:

"Yes, he was released from his lamp and got married"

Gene looked nostalgic and then he talked again:

"Yes… I heard about that; he was plenty of happiness while he lived. So you… you're a descendant of Jinn?"

Djinn nodded and Gene's smile increased waching it, he seemed plenty of happy knowing that he was free from Merlock now thank to a descendant of an old friend.

But Gene's happiness was about to be absolutely complete when Scrooge McDuck talked suddenly saying:

"Lad… after all what happened, I've been thinking, and I realized that you'll only be free and safe from Merlock if aren't a genie anymore, just Gene"

"Does it mean…?" started to ask Gene looking at the rich duck with his eyes totally opened and a shock expression in his face.

Scrooge nodded at him with a smile in his beak, and then turning to Faris, the richest duck in the world, said:

"Djinn? Do you want to do the honors?"

"It'll be a pleasure" answered Faris smiling to. Then he turned to Gene and formulated his last wish:

"Gene, I wish your freedom"

The lamp started to levitate at the same time that a light covered it and Gene. When the light disappeared, Gene and the lamp fallen to the ground. Slowly, Gene got up looking at his hands, his smile got bigger. Suddenly, he ran to Scrooge and hugged him saying:

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Scrooge laughed and pointing at Faris, he said:

"Don't say it to me, say it to Djinn, he is the real hero here"

Gene smiled at him gentely and repeated the process to run to Faris an hug him. Djinn accepted the hug and returned it to the ex-genie.

While they were hugging, Scrooge approached to them and putting a hand on Faris shoulder, he said to him:

"Lad, your predecessors would be very proud of you"

Djinn looked at the rich and totally grateful for his word, he said:

"Thank you Mr. McDuck"

That night, all the family made a special dinner with Faris and Gene to celebrate their great victory over the dark sorcerer Merlock.

* * *

**In this all Saint day, I give you a new one-shot request, I got three requests with Faris Djinn and Gene the Genie so I hope you won't mind it I put all of them together.**

**I've other requests to do, I know, but my time to write's been incredibly decreased, so the updates for the new requests will be more distant each other. Even that, I promise that I'll try to do all of them.**

**After saying that, I got a request with count dckula. I've to be honest, I've never seen this show, so I've no idea how to do this request :'( I'm so sorry. **


End file.
